


drag my teeth across your chest (taste your beating heart)

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Collars, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Minor Character Death, Reversed Relationship Dynamics, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, is that even a thing, woohoo these tags are getting dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to be gentle when you're plunging a syringe in someone's neck, but Ayano tried her best for Senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //sweats 
> 
> uhh 
> 
> while i may not be into hetero stuff much i absolutely adore femdom and this is gonna be that. and by femdom i mean _complete_ , 10000% femdom that's probably gonna be fucked up in a lot of ways but itll also include yandere-chan fawning over senpai and being loving while also terrifying so if thats ur kinda thing then ur in luck!! this is basically the fic i write to get all my sins out :')
> 
> this was the fucked up thing i said i wouldn't post but hhhhhh i couldnt resist temptation!!!
> 
> but a warning
> 
> this is probably gonna get hella fucked up (but who knows i could go into a sweeter direction if that's what i'm feelin) and allll kinds of kinky and triggering so please if you don't think you can handle this, don't read ;u; i doubt many people will enjoy this considering how small the fandom is, but if anyone does like it then i'll be glad ;u;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, I'm a gangster too_
> 
> _And it takes two to tango_
> 
> _You don't wanna dance with me_
> 
> _If I can't have you, baby,_
> 
> _No one else in this world can_

Ayano felt an incredible rush of excitement as she walked down the stairs that lead to her basement. It was a new feeling.

But now wasn't the time to be overjoyed at her rush of emotions that she'd never, ever gotten to have, until recently that is. All thanks to him. 

Her Senpai. Now, thinking of him only brought happiness. No feelings of worry, or _fury_ , thinking that someone was planning on stealing him from her. Not anymore. Because she'd finally made him hers. Utterly and completely.

It hadn't been difficult. Not like she thought it would be. She finally managed to talk to him without falling over herself with how flustered she was. She only had to ask if he'd follow her somewhere cool, and he was in her hands just like that. At her mercy. Senpai had always been too nice for his own good, but at least it worked in her favor this time. Plus, it was one of the things she liked best about him. So gentle. Sweet. _Submissive._

It was hard to be gentle when you're plunging a syringe in someone's neck, but Ayano tried her best for Senpai.

She remembers staring down at his face, peaceful in slumber, even with the yelp he'd let loose when she pinned him against the wall with the syringe in hand. Despite the fact that she had to hurry, she took a few moments to sit down on the cold gym floor, Senpai's head in her lap. Shaking hands stroked at his hair, combing through the soft strands that'd gotten disheveled during his struggle. 

Reluctantly, she got up and contemplated how she was going to get him in the suitcase. Ayano didn't want to be rough, and doing it the way she'd done others, dragging them over and dropping them into it, carelessly stuffing any stray limbs inside, would certainly cause a few bruises. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

Could she pick him up? Ayano wasn't sure. She'd gotten quite strong recently to use as an advantage against anyone who came between her and her Senpai, but they'd all been thin females. Easy to carry, fun to throw into the incinerator...

Senpai wasn't much bigger. He had an inch on her in height, possibly an inch and a half. His form was average, maybe a little under average, for a male. He wasn't slight, but maybe...

Mind made up, Ayano knelt beside him and slid her hand under his knees, using the other to hook under his back. A small _oomph_ left her lips as she slowly rose up, a little shaky but successful nonetheless. When she was fully standing, she vaguely realized with heated cheeks that this was how husbands usually carried their wives. Bridal style, as it was called. Ayano felt a strange urge to giggle. Senpai was certainly beautiful enough to be a bride. 

Arms limp and hanging down, Senpai's head lolled back as she walked the few feet to the suitcase with surprisingly little struggle.

The rest was a delirious blur of anticipation. She recalls walking to her house with the suitcase as slowly and carefully as she could, cheerfully answering the questions of curious people she passed with lies about how she was a travelling magician. Not her strongest lie, that's for sure, but it worked well enough.

When Ayano finally did get home, she set to work.

It was past midnight when she made sure there was no possible way of escape for him. She knew he'd want to leave at first, anyone would, but Senpai would learn to love it here. With her. Only her.

Her parents would be back in a few days, but they were disposable. Anyone was when it came to him. Ayano fell asleep, just past 1am, with a huge and terrifyingly genuine smile. Everything had gone just as planned.

And now she was going to see him. It was the most impatient school day of her life, having to sit through class and think that Senpai was in her own home and she couldn't be there with him. She'd managed though. Now it was time for her reward, and she was going to enjoy it.

Senpai hadn't woken last night, so this would be his first time seeing her. She felt a giddy type of nervousness, totally unlike her usual monotone personality. It was invigorating.

As she made it down the stairs, Ayano drank in the sight that was there to greet her. And quite a sight it was.

There was Senpai, sat in a chair, bound by his ankles and wrists. She'd gone light on the rope. His face was tilted to the floor, eyes downcast and body tense. Instead of being disappointed at how he obviously didn't want to be here, it just made her want to _make_ him see the good this would bring. See that now he was hers, and hers only.

Soft black hair hung in his eyes. She wanted to brush it back and close his worried eyes, kiss his eyelids and stroke tear-stained cheeks.

She stepped closer without realizing. The floor squeaked on her second step, and he looked up at her with wide eyes. Lips that were stretched tight around cloth she'd gagged him with quivered.

"Hi." She greeted, suddenly shy. He obviously didn't say anything back, but his eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry I took so long, you've probably been awake for a while, right?" 

She was only a few feet away now. Ayano glances up and down his form with dark eyes. Senpai's lean, almost slender, chest was heaving with huge breaths he couldn't handle. She'd undone the first three buttons of his shirt, partly because the basement could get very hot during the day and she wanted him as comfortable as possible. Senpai's collarbone was looked more tempting than it should. Ayano hadn't been able to help herself last night, and when she'd been undoing the buttons, she couldn't resist stroking the exposed skin for a moment. It was just as soft and unblemished as it looked.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and rummaged through her school bag. Ayano pulled out a bottle of water, followed by an apple. 

"I bet you're hungry." She smiled softly. "Do you want me to remove the gag?"

He nodded rapidly.

She closed the meager distance between the two of them. Sitting the apple and water on the ground, she leaned down and pulled the makeshift gag out of his mouth, staring a little too hard at the drool that ran down his chin when she'd fully removed it. 

"I'm sorry, but if you scream, I'll put it back." She warned, before smiling brightly once more. "Do you want a drink first, or would you rather start with the apple?"

"Water." His voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Okay." She unscrewed the cap and brought it towards eager lips. 

She stopped with the water bottle just out of his reach. Senpai looked up at her, obviously confused.

"Say _please_." Ayano said, waving the bottle temptingly in front of his face. Her voice was cheerfully light, but her eyes were dark and lidded. He hesitated for a moment, but gave in.

"Please." 

Ayano exhaled, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. It was perfect. He was perfect.

She brought the bottle to his mouth, and let him gulp it down as quickly as he wanted. She was too busy staring at how some of the water ran down his jaw and neck anyway. He pulled away when the bottle was completely drained, panting slightly.

There was a moment of silence. Senpai's face was a mixture of emotion, most of them having to do with fear and confusion. Ayano was smiling cheerfully.

"Can I please have the apple now?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes. Already so obedient. Her Senpai was always a quick learner!

"Of course, Senpai." She retrieved the apple from the floor, swiping it across her shirt to remove any possible dirt that could've gotten on it.

She bit a sizable chunk off the fruit, inwardly smirking at Senpai's confused expression. She gave no audible warning as to what she was about to do, instead choosing to lean down slowly so he'd see what she was doing and wouldn't panic as much. Hopefully. Senpai moved back as far as his restraints would allow, which wasn't far. Not deterred in the slightest, Ayano cupped his cheek gently, but it held a firmness that told him to not protest or there would be _consequences_. He held still, eyes wide and unblinking, like a spooked rabbit in the face of a wolf thats instincts were screaming it'll be ripped to shreds the moment it tries to run. 

She kissed him, her flushed face and pounding heart being the affect of still having some of the ridiculous shyness when it comes to her beloved Senpai. He makes a protesting whimper, to which she tenderly strokes his jawline with her thumb. She doesn't take the time to enjoy it like she wants. Opening her mouth, she used her tongue to transfer the chunk of apple from her mouth to his own, a moan working it's way up her throat at the way he keened when her tongue swept possessively over his own.

Ayano reluctantly pulled away. Senpai was clearly on the edge of a panic attack, chest moving rapidly with much-needed breaths and eyes wide and sheened over with tears. His head moved to the side and he gagged, ready to spit out the piece of apple. Getting an idea of what he was planning to do, Ayano gripped his chin and forced him to face her again, and sweetly said, "Swallow it, please. I know you're hungry."

He shook his head from side to side and closed his eyes tightly.

" _Senpai_ , I don't want to have to ask you again." The words were spoken like poisoned honey, sweet and utterly deadly.

No response. 

Ayano sighed softly. She didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. He couldn't fight her like this, especially over such trivial things. It couldn't be helped.

She clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting off any air supply. His eyes snapped open, but she didn't stop there. She brought her other arm up, and grabbed his nose between her thumb and index finger, cutting off any and all oxygen. He _really_ started panicking then, muffled groans and screams coming from his mouth and eyes leaking tears.

"Swallow it, and I'll let go." She whispered in his ear, kissing a spot under his jaw. 

He held off for as long as he could. Forty-five seconds before he broke. Ayano knew his instinct would make him comply before he actually passed out, and a satisfied smile broke across her face when he swallowed audibly.

She removed her hands from his mouth and nose. 

He panted, glazed eyes looking at everything but her, and she giggled happily. She ran a hand through his hair, petting him like a person would do to their dog, and said, "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in the first chapter summary is _jealous girl-lana del rey_
> 
>  
> 
> (all songs used in the chapter summary are actually from a playlist i made!! so if you're into femdom and yanderes, maybe go give it a listen: http://8tracks.com/areallydirtysock/good-dog )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Woof like a bad dog_
> 
> _Beg and be a good dog_
> 
> _Or I'm gonna put you down_
> 
> _Bang, bang, like a bad dog_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehheheh this is already rly fucked up and kinky and sex hasnt even happened yet :')
> 
> i'm glad a few people are enjoying this though! tbh i thought i was the only one who enjoyed dom!ayano and sub!senpai so i'm hella happy that more ppl like it then i thought :''D
> 
> idkif this chap is good or not but hhhh i tried
> 
> (next chap is bATHTIME Y'ALL GET READY)

Four days into her new relationship with Senpai, Ayano decides that he deserves a reward.

Why? He hasn't made any attempts to fight her, nor run away. Not that he _could_ , but human beings were idiotic creatures, even more so when they were panicked. Most would've still made attempts, or at least screamed for help. 

He was silent. He asked politely for his food, and answers her greetings, just like she'd instructed. The only negative thing is that he's still terrified of her.

She wasn't angry at him for being that way. It's only natural, and it's also only been four days. Love took time. Usually. The minute she'd laid eyes on him, she'd loved him, but Ayano knew she couldn't expect him to have the same reaction. He's been obedient, and his obedience deserves a reward.

Once she's made it down the stairs of the basement, she greets him with a bright smile, "Hi, Senpai."

"H-hello." He looks up at her, eyes not as frenzied as they were on the first day, but still not happy or relaxed in any way, shape, or form.  
"I have something for you." She spoke softly, a gentle smile on her face that she hoped would convey a non-threatening message of _you've done well and I'm proud of you_. Almost no visible reaction, but his eyes shone with guarded curiousity. "A gift. You'll like it, I promise."

"What...what is it?" Not speaking often left a damper on his voice, made it difficult to speak in full sentences. Ayano smile widened at his efforts. Efforts for _her_.

"How would you feel," She took a step closer. "about being able to get up and walk around?"

Now _here_ was a reaction. Leaning forward, he nodded rapidly before saying, "I would love that! I- I mean...I would very much like it, if I could do that." Seeing him so excited only made Ayano love him more.

"You've been really good." She reached over to pet him again. It seemed to be a habit, and one that he was getting used to, if the way he barely flinched at all as her fingers carded through strands of hair was any indication. "So I've decided to let you loose for a while. You'll be able to roam through my house, unrestrained. I have one condition though."

His face dropped. Expression back to being scared and cautious of everything she said, he asked, "W-what is the condition?"

Her other hand, that'd previously been behind her back, held something that she showed to Senpai, "This."

The thing in question happened to be a collar.

It wasn't really something you'd put on your dog, honestly. The band of the collar was black and plain, but the pendant was the real star. Hanging off the collar was a heart-shaped _lock_ , stoned with tiny diamonds that had an incredible shine. Next to the lock was a bell that was there for no other reason than to be loud and hopefully alert Ayano if he ever did try to escape. 

"What is that?" He asked, even though it was clear he knew well what it was but still wanted to hope that it was anything but a collar. Something so humilating and dehumanizing.

"A collar, silly!" Ayano giggled. "Just for you, Senpai. I took a long time to choose it because I only want the best for you. But I won't make you wear it."

Senpai looked a little more hopeful. Ayano's eyes narrowed, smile becoming sharp. "But if you want to be untied, you'll have to wear it."

Head down, he was silent for a few moments. She let him think about it. Not forcing him into anything was the key. Let him think she's the one being generous, and that any wrong move on his part is his fault, not hers. It's like training your pets, in a way, really. Ayano would never hurt him, unless it came to absolutely _drastic_ measures, but there were other ways of teaching obedience. A gentle hand and some mild manipulation would work just as well. 

Ayano estimated a month or so before he was no longer her captive, but her willing partner. _Boyfriend_. The word, label, sounded foreign and didn't seem to fit Senpai all that well. When she thought of boyfriends, what came to mind were sweet, confident smiles, an arm wrapping around feminine waists, taking the lead during kissing and paying for dates. 

Senpai was everything to her, but he didn't exactly have any of those qualities. _Technically,_ Ayano thought with heated cheeks, _I'm more likely to be the boyfriend in this relationship._

If you don't look at it from a gendered standpoint, that is. Does that make Senpai the girlfriend? Girlfriends wore skirts, and dresses, sometimes, didn't they? The image of Senpai that came to her shameful, shameful mind at that made her blush harder. 

"I'll do i-it." Senpai spoke, shaking Ayano from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked, still flustered from her previous thought process and not registering what he'd said.

"I'll wear it." He repeated himself. His blush was obvious, showing his humiliation clearly even in the dim lighting of the basement.

"Good choice." She praised him once she'd regained composure. "I'll put it on you, and then you can walk around for a little while, okay?"

He nodded after a moment of hesitation.

Ayano cleared the distance between the two of them. Instead of kneeling down to put the collar on him, she grabbed his chin, gently but also firmly moving his head up to bare his neck. There was a reason behind this. Never get on an animal's level, she remembers reading in one of her textbooks, that'll up their confidence and make them doubtful of your dominance. Always make yourself seem bigger. Humans were essentially animals, to some degree, so Ayano thought it couldn't hurt to try it with Senpai. To her satisfaction, it seemed to work, as he didn't fight back in the slightest, and barely flinched. 

Ayano tried not to stare too hard at the expanse of Senpai's pale throat. It looked much too tempting, and she'd rather not lose whatever little trust he has in her by giving in to her desires and reaching out to kiss, or even _lick_ , the soft stretch of skin.

She quickly clasped the collar around his neck. The heart hung just above his collarbone, and as he faced forward once again, the bell jingled softly with his movement. If his face was red before, it was in danger of catching on fire now. Senpai avoided her intense gaze, eyes submissively trained on the ground, teeth biting harshly on a chapped bottom lip.

"It looks..." She struggled to find the right word for just how amazing the collar was, and how _amazing_ he looked in it. "Beautiful."

_You're beautiful, _she thinks.__

__He doesn't reply. She doesn't mind all that much, still too caught up in how delectable he looks wearing that collar._ _

__"Okay, now it's time to get you untied." She says cheerfully. "But I do have to warn you."_ _

__"If we have any _problems_..."Her fingers prodded at his collar softly, and she knew he understood the thinly veiled threat she was trying to get across. His eyes were wide, but he didn't try to pull away. Good. "There will be consequences."_ _

__She only realized that he had begun to shake when the bell jingled. A panic attack? Ayano sighed inwardly. Maybe she'd been too hard on him, or been too scary about it...he was getting a reward here, not a punishment. Guilt creeped in as she quickly continued with, "But as long as you're good,it'll all be fine. You have nothing to worry about, Senpai. Okay?"_ _

__"O-okay." He replied quietly, shaking thankfully subsiding._ _

__"Great." Ayano smiled and started undoing his binds. . When all of the rope was removed, he stroked the part of his wrist that'd been rubbed raw by the rope, wincing softly. Her smile was only slightly apologetic._ _

__"Thank you." Senpai said, and her heart warmed._ _

__"You're welcome." Ayano replied, gesturing towards the stairs. "Shall we go, then?"_ _

__Nodding rapidly, he waited for her to make the first move. Another sign of how obedient he already was._ _

__"You'll walk in front of me, alright?" She masked the command as a question. No need to scare him again. He nodded again, and walked ahead of her at a medium pace, glancing back at her every few moments._ _

__They walked upstairs and into the main hallway. Straight ahead was the front door. To the left was the kitchen, and to the right was her room. The house was welcoming, a stark contrast to her personality, or lack of one._ _

__She led him to the kitchen, knowing how hungry he must be. Living off fruit and water for the last few days couldn't be good for his diet, and she planned on feeding him when he was unrestrained._ _

__Ayano walked ahead of him to open her fridge, assessing it's contents with a critical eye. What would he like best? Sadly, she had none of his favorite food yet, but he had to like something they currently had. She turned around to ask him what he might want, and stopped dead in her tracks when he turned tail and _ran_._ _

__Oh._ _

___Oh, no._ _ _

__Ayano giggled, even as her eyes darkened and her teeth clenched so hard it hurt. Senpai was so silly. Did he really think he could run from her?_ _

__She walked out of the kitchen at a leisurely pace, calling out, " _Senpaaiiii..._ what did I tell you before?"_ _

__The sound of running quickened. Ayano tutted softly and continued walking, not trying to hurry in the slightest. There was no reason to. Escape was impossible._ _

__She found him at her front door, hands desperately clawing at the doorknob that refused to turn. He squeaked when he saw her smiling form, barely a few feet away from him. He held his hands up like that'd erase the stunt he'd just tried to pull._ _

__"Oh, Senpai." She was grinning now, closing the distance between them with quick steps as he stood there, too scared to move. "Why would you try something like this when I _just_ told you there would be consequences?"_ _

__"I- I-I'm so-sorr-" He stuttered out an apology, but she didn't stop walking until they were practically nose-to-nose and she had him up against the door. He breathed in quick gasps, obviously on the cusp of a panic attack. Grin widening and eyes staring straight into his, Ayano raised her clenched fist._ _

__He didn't try to shield his face, knowing that it'd only be worse for him if he did. Senpai clenched his eyes shut, desperate tears flowing down his pale face._ _

__Ayano didn't punch him. She wouldn't do that._ _

__She punched the door instead. A mere two inches from his cheek. The force behind the punch was so hard that you could hear the _crack_ of her knuckles. It was certainly painful, but Ayano felt that it was a small price to pay, being able to see Senpai so terrified and sorry about what he'd done, and not actually having to hurt him. Senpai opened his eyes, looking a curious mixture of confused, terrified, and relieved all at once._ _

__"That could've been you, Senpai." Ayano whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't hesitate if I have to. Don't. Do. This. _Again_."_ _

__"I w-won't!" He quickly stuttered. "I pr-promise..."_ _

__"I hope for the both of us that this is a promise you'll keep." Were her parting words as she leaned back to give him some space. "I won't tie you back up yet."_ _

__"Really?" He asked, daring to look hopeful._ _

__"Yes, really." She nodded, and continued, "But remember what I said about there being _consequences_?" _ _

__She took something out of her skirt pocket. The something in question happened to be a _leash_._ _

__Her satisfaction grew even more at his horrified expression._ _

__"Come here." She commanded. Even though he looked to be on the verge of tears again, he obeyed. She attached the leash to his collar, giving a fleeting stroke to his pale neck because she couldn't help herself. "Good boy. Now, let's go."_ _

__He tried to walk towards the kitchen again. Ayano yanked at the leash so hard it forced his head back. As he looked at her with a face of hurt and confusion, she sweetly said, "No, silly! Dogs don't walk on two feet, do they?"_ _

__His face somehow paled and flushed all at once. Exactly the reaction she wanted. The only way he'd learn his lesson without pain is humiliation. Make him feel less than human, and then build him up until he was hers. Completely and totally. And she wouldn't even need to hurt him. This was the perfect way. And honestly, she was going to enjoy seeing him like this._ _

__"Get on your knees and _crawl_ for me."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (senpai's collar is real! here it is: http://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7h5flhc2I1rnl5nao2_1280.jpg i added the bell because i love jingles ;o;)
> 
> Song used in this chap is _bad dog - neon hitch_!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the lips of a liar_
> 
> _Show me the limits of your deceit_
> 
> _I won't take anyone but you_
> 
> _Won't you let me be even more selfish?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this took longer than i wanted it to ;u; sorry bout that 
> 
> ive been preoccupied with school and a whoollle lotta tv shows (I JUST FINISHED GRAVITY FALLS AND I DONT HAVE ANYONE TO FREAK OUT ABT IT WITH //CRIES)
> 
> now onto more domme yanderechan!! (accidentally got into some...weird topics in this chapter like gender roles and such, wow)

Senpai's jaw literally dropped as he stared at her with eyes that didn't _want_ to comprehend what she'd just said.

For a brief second, she was afraid he might refuse. If it came to that, then she knew there would have to be physical punishment involved, and Ayano didn't want to do that to him. Not at all.

But then he bowed his head and dropped to his knees, hands splaying on the ground as he got on all fours, right at her feet. Ayano's heart skipped a beat at the sight. His shoulders were tense, and she was disappointed that she couldn't see his facial expression. No doubt that it would've added even more to this lovely image.

"Come along then, Senpai." She said, practically skipping away from the front door in all of her mirth. Facing ahead, she glanced down at him in the corner of her eye as she walked. His head was no longer bowed, instead choosing to look all around her house. She noticed the way his gaze lingered on photos of her and her family. She had a clue of what he was thinking.

"I look a lot different in those, don't I?" She chuckled. It was true. In the family photos, she was smiling, giggling, even. Looking the perfect picture of a good teenage girl. "Let's just say I'm a really good actress."

He didn't respond. The only sound that could be heard was the bell on his collar jingling with every step they took. Ayano didn't mind it. In fact, it was quite pleasant. With every sweet litte jingle, she was reminded that Senpai belonged to her. Her grin was genuine, if not a bit sadistic, as she began to ruffle his hair. She wondered if it would be too far to tell him to bark. Too bad Senpai didn't actually have a tail to wag or ears to pet. Although, the internet was a wondrous place, and she doubts she's the first one to have this particular fetish, so maybe her fantasy wasn't so far off. Ayano would research it later tonight, she decided.

It took her a moment to realize that she'd caught on a tangle in Senpai's hair. She tutted, pulling his leash as a silent command of _be still_ and tried to brush the tangle loose with her fingers. It didn't seem to be very affective. 

His hair was rather greasy too. But what can she expect? Four days is a long time to not wash your hair, or not have a shower at all. 

Well, this wouldn't do, now would it? 

She had to take good care of Senpai. In her correct opinion, he always looked amazing, greasy hair or not. But she felt that same ache of guilt build in her chest anyway. How was he going to feel safe, and eventually even happy, here if she can't even keep him clean? This had to be fixed. _Now_.

"Change of plans." She said, tone light, as she turned completely around, as the bathroom was the other way. Senpai looked hesitant, and still thoroughly humiliated, but didn't try to question her. She didn't elaborate further, mostly because it was likely that he wouldn't like the idea of what was going to happen. 

When she finally made it to the bathroom, she realized something else, and felt exasperated that she hadn't done so sooner. Honestly, all these thoughts of Senpai are making her miss the absolute obvious.

_Senpai's clothes are filthy._

Frayed at the edges and reeking of sweat, his school uniform was indeed filthy, in every way, shape, and form. He couldn't wear those after getting cleaned. It would utterly defeat the purpose! She didnt have a brother whose clothes she could borrow, and her father had a good seventy pounds on Senpai, so that couldn't work.

Then, like a blow to the face, she come to a startling conclusion that made her face feel hot. Wasting no time, she ushered Senpai into the bathroom with the parting words of, "Wait here, okay? Feel free to use the restroom if you need to. I'll be right back, Senpai. Oh, and for your sake and mine, _don't try to run again_."

With that thinly-veiled threat, she was off to her room, hands trembling just slightly.

She pulled open all of her drawers, swung her wardrobe open, and stared at the options she had. It did make sense, even if it did make her look like even more of a pervert than she already kind of was. Senpai wasn't that far off from her size. If she had something loose-fitting, it'd be perfect for him.

And...she'd be lying if she said the image of Senpai in feminine clothing, in _her_ clothing, didn't strike a cord inside her, made her fingers twitch with the urge to hold, to _possess_ , made somewhere in her lower stomach warm, almost as hot as her flushed cheeks when she pictured him wearing a female's school uniform. Skirt stopping just above frail knees, shirt tucked in and loose around the collar, exposing inches of vulnerable neck and collarbone that would be flushed red with how embarrassed he was.

Would he wear knee socks, or tights? Or even _thigh-highs_? The options made Ayano's head swim, and she resisted the urge to press her legs together to alleviate some of the _pressure_ she'd been feeling in a certain place since the scandalous thought had entered her mind. Well, one thing was for sure. 

She was getting Senpai into a female uniform if it killed her. If just to satisfy some curiousity, she very plainly lied to herself.

But she couldn't do that now. She should count herself lucky to be able to have a good reason to put him in any of her clothing at all. Start off with something unisex or close to it. For now.

As she began rifling through her drawers, she couldn't help but get caught on this one particular thought.

_Is it wrong of me to like the idea of him being so submissive?_

Was it? Well, it was certainly breaking down the basics of gender roles. This went past fetishism as well, even if a big part of it did fall into such category. What would people say, she wonders with a strange feeling of excitement as she threw a random skirt across the room after deeming it too feminine for now. She could already see the scandalized expressions of their classmates, hear their whispers of how right they were about Ayano being strange, but to corrupt their precious Senpai as well?

In all honesty, she couldn't care if she tried. As delusional as she was, Ayano knew that what she was doing wasn't right. Kidnapping Senpai, that is. But she didn't care. Didn't care about who she'd have to hurt, or kill, or frame, to keep him with her for good.

So why should she care about the opinions of people she'd murder in a heartbeat? Gender roles are nothing more than idiotic things started by idiotic people who're long dead by now. It wasn't like what other stuff she was doing was better on any level at all. Having a fetish for submission is most likely the most wholesome thing she's ever done.

Ayano sighed in relief when she finally found something acceptable. A sweater, the kind that hung off one shoulder. Not exactly the epitome of traditional, ridiculous masculinity, but it was a plain green color and was a size too large for her, so it should fit Senpai. Now on to the pants. Or shorts. She was ruling out skirts for now, albeit reluctantly.

It didn't take her half as long as it did for the shirts, as she found some loose-fitting shorts only a few moments later. Loose-fitting on her, that is. They would probably fit Senpai a little snugly, but they had the ability to be stretched out.

She almost walked out, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she'd forgotton one key thing. 

Underwear.

And unlike her wardrobe, there wasn't much diversity. There was, kind of, but she certainly didn't have any boxers.

Senpai would have to wear panties.

Even if she didn't want him to wear panties (she does, and desperately so) there's no option either way.

So, she looked through her underwear drawer as quickly as possible.

Would the white pair work? No. The little bow was cute, but a bit boring.

Maybe the low-leg panties? Her face heated rapidly as she forced herself to banish the image of Senpai adorning them for the time being. 

The skimpy ones? They were for the bedroom, so...maybe sometime in the future. 

She couldn't even bring herself to look at the thong. In the end, Ayano decided on the striped pair. Definitely cute, but maybe Senpai would think she went out of her way to find him the least feminine pair she had. 

It wasn't true at all, of course, as the spats were sitting in her drawer. They were readily ignored. Though, they would've been perfect. They were basically shorts, not panties, but...Ayano wasn't a saint, far from it, so why not give into temptation a little? 

It wasn't like she was going to make him walk around with nothing but the panties on. Not right now, at least.

She made her way to the bathroom with the clothes in hand. To her relief and satisfaction, the bathroom door was still firmly shut and there was no sound of frenzied running to be heard. 

She found Senpai sitting in the corner of the bathroom, the end of his leash in hand like he didn't know what to do with it. His collar jingled as his head snapped up to look at her. He was mostly calm. Or at least not on the verge of a breakdown like he had been before. He gave a cautious look to the clothes.

"I think it's about time for a bath, don't you, Senpai?"

"W-wha-"

"I can't have you walking around so dirty, now can I?" She interrupted him, setting the clothes next to the sink and walking to the bathtub, fiddling with the knob until the water temperature was on warm. When it was all done, she turned towards him with a smile, hands on her hips. 

"Now, do you think you can strip by yourself, or do you need my help?"

He fumbled for a response, eyes wide and pale face beginning to redden. His bashfulness only made him cuter.

"The longer we drag it out, the longer it'll last," She said persuasively. "it'll be over quickly if you hurry."

He desperately thought of some kind of argument, but realized it was pointless. It didn't matter who was right or wrong here. Morals didn't exist to Ayano, so why would a senseless argument like this get to her? He nodded, eyes downcast.

"Good choice." She praised, not bothering to avert her eyes as he attempted to unbutton his shirt, and was failing quite miserably due to his shaking hands. Ayano beckoned him over to her, and he reluctantly obeyed.

She unbuttoned his shirt for him. Despite her claims of how he should hurry, she was going agonizingly slow with the buttons. 

The inch that Senpai had on her didn't seem that profound anymore, she thought. With the way his head was bowed, and his shoulders drawn in, he looked meek. Smaller. The confidence radiating off of her made her seem bigger than she was. If only that were a reality. It would be nice to be taller than Senpai.

"All done." She smiled up at him. Senpai looked at her briefly, cheeks reddening even more, before looking away quickly. "I assume you take care of your pants, hm?"

Unable to help herself, Ayano grasped his bare shoulders and whispered, _"But if you want my help, don't be afraid to ask."_

He squeaked. Ayano was giggling as she pulled away, giving him a parting kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is gonna be extreme femdom heheh. sorry but a smirking woman in a latex suit just ain't gonna cut it for me in terms of femdom, you feel? the things i have planned for this so far are: 
> 
> crossdressing, anal play (u can guess who its gonna be on hehe), mild petplay (fake ears, tails, collar, ect), and bondage! ill probably think of more later but if anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me! if its good and femdom-y, then ill probs like it :D
> 
> (song is _Luvoratorrrrry!_ translated)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_
> 
> _Until I wrap myself inside your arms, I cannot rest_
> 
> _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_
> 
> _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollowed ground_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jFC THIS TOOK A MINUTE I AM SO SORRY AGAIN.
> 
> a looottt of stuff has happened these past days, including our kitty having to get one of his legs amputated because of an accident ;u; but he's doing good! he just kinda hops around now but he's alright now and chill as hell so its all good!!
> 
> i wrote bits of this everyday, and arghh i wanted to get the entire bath scene in this chap (as in...sexy stuff is prolly gon happen next chap >:o) but i have a major earache rn and its 2am and this was all i could do, so sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> (BUT ALSO!!! an awesome awesommeee person got inspired by this dumb fic and wrote something of their own omg!!!!
> 
> it's so well-writting and great and i love it and i cant believe someone wrote something with one of my fics in mind aaaAAAAAAA!!
> 
> if you wanna, definitely go read it and give it lots of love because it's amazing: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7104073 )

Senpai withdrew his arms from the shirt sleeves, removing the garment completely and looking like he didn't have a clue where to put it. Ayano held her hand out, a patient smile on her face, and he avoided her stare as he handed the shirt over. 

Though she held her calm composure, Ayano was basically, well, ogling him at this point. She'd never seen him without a shirt on. She probably would've forbidden him from wearing shirts altogether, if it wouldn't humiliate him to high heaven.

He was hunched over just slightly, hands awkward at his sides, clearly already self-conscious and reluctant to remove what was left of his clothes. 

What was there to be conscious of? Before she met him, Ayano had always assumed that she was asexual, as she had absolutely no interest in any of her classmates, male or female. The erotic manga she'd read a while back had helped her with seducing unsuspecting students, but the manga itself did absolutely nothing to her libido, or better yet, lack of one. Nothing really affected her. She didn't have a 'type'.

Now, she realized, her type must just be Senpai. When she'd first fallen in love with him, she hadn't been half as, well, _perverted_ as she was now.  
Him, fully-clothed, didn't have much of a physical affect on her. But that was until she'd seen how good he looked tied up in her basement, clothes clinging to slick skin and eyes being a desperate sort of hazy. 

Senpai being half-naked was even better. 

His chest was narrow, but his shoulders were just broad enough that, when it meshed with how thin he was, made him look on the edge of gangly. Ayano thought the word _delicate_ described him better.

Now that she paid more attention to detail, she noticed that his skin wasn't completely unblemished. A spattering of moles, or maybe freckles, dotted his torso, albeit sparsely. From what she could see, there were four on his chest, and one right below the dip of his collarbone. Ayano wanted to lick them. 

She really _was_ a pervert...

Oh well. Considering that _murder_ is on her list of life accomplishments, being somewhat lewd doesn't seem too bad. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice him struggling to get his pants off. 

"Is something the matter?" She asks, looking down at his hands that were currently fumbling at the zipper.

"My hands..." He replied quietly, not meeting her eyes. 

She was going to ask what he meant by that, but she looked down again. His hands were shaking pretty badly, making it a struggle to unclasp the button of them. When looking back up at him, she saw how utterly ashamed he looked, eyes glued to the floor like a crestfallen puppy. 

"Ah." She said, for lack of a better response. In all honesty, he was adorable like this, but she didn't want to say it out loud in fear of making his shaking worse. "Do you want my help?"

Ask. Try not to be too assertive. Don't force yourself on him. 

_Yet._

"You won't...do anything...?"

"Besides help you get undressed, no, I'm not going to do anything. Relax, okay?" She said gently, taking a small step closer. 

"Okay." He finally returns her stare, and he looks much more calm. Still nervous, but that wasn't surprising. "J-just, um, do it quickly, please."

"Of course." She nods graciously, her composure strong on the outside, but on the inside, she was practically cheering. This was going to be the closest she's ever been to Senpai. It wasn't exactly the romantic event she'd hoped for in the past, but in a way, it was better. 

Senpai wouldn't be the one asking _her_ out, wouldn't be the one wrapping a leizure arm around her shoulders, wouldn't be the one to initiate slow kisses and expect her to let him take the lead. _She_ was the one in control now, the leader, the dominant ond of this relationship.

And while the concept was still foreign, it was an exciting kind of different. She liked being the one to take charge. 

Taking a few steps closer, she leaned down slightly and reached for the button of his pants, hesitating just a bit to look up at his flushed face, a teasing grin on her lips. Deciding to take pity on him, she wasted no time with unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down, backing away to give him space, despite how desperately she wanted to get even closer. 

He exhaled, looking relieved as he shimmied out of the last bit of his clothing. His hand stilled on his underwear, clearly reluctant about removing the remaining shred of his dignity. In the end, he relented with a sigh and removed them as well.

Ayano took the clothes from him, "I'll wash these later."

Actually, she planned on throwing them away immediately, but he didn't need to know that. Why does he need to wear these filthy rags, when he could just wear her clothing? 

"You can get in now." She put the clothes down, turning to face him again. She didn't look down at his...private areas, just to hopefully quell some of his embarrassment. "Turn off the water too."

He nodded, still not looking in her direction, and put one foot into the tub, followed by the other, quickly planting himself down so quickly that the water sloshed around. Her bath was on the larger side, and so it went up to his stomach and the bubbles she'd thought to add at the last minute masked his shame. Senpai turned the knobs of the bathtub, effectively stopping the flow of the water.

"Use whatever bath products you want." Ayano said, gesturing to the multitude of shampoo, body wash, and various other obscure items for bathing that were sitting on the sides of the tub. "Leave the hair washing for last, though, alright?"

"Okay." He said, though he'd snuck a curious glance in her direction at the request. Why didn't she want him to wash his hair first? She didn't elaborate, preferring to smile contentedly in a way that made him feel a nauseating type of dread well up in his stomach, and he looked quickly away.

Senpai picked up a bottle of body wash. It had a feminine name, and apparently was supposed to make you smell like vanilla and honey on a warm spring day. Or at least that's what it said.

He couldn't bring himself to mind what he smelled like in a situation like this, to be perfectly honest. He just wanted to be clean, and so he inwardly shrugged and squirted some of it on a washcloth. Vanilla and honey it is, then.

Just as he was preparing to wash himself, he saw Ayano move in the corner of his eye. He looked over and nearly banged his head against the faucet at what he saw.

Ayano's shirt and skirt were currently on the floor, and her fingers were working on the clasps of her bra. She looked perfectly at ease at what she was doing, as though she wasn't stripping in front of someone. A boy, no less! Although she did kidnap him and had no qualms about making him do...a lot of things he didn't want to think about , so maybe it was stupid of him to assume that she'd be self-conscious.

"Wha-what are you doi-" He stuttered.

"Getting in?" She phrased it like a question, eyebrow raised like _he_ was the one being strange. But her eyes glittered, like she knew perfectly well what she was doing and was currently very entertained. "I haven't had a bath either, you know."

"B-but-" He stuttered, immediately looking up at the ceiling when her bra dropped to the ground, eyes wide and cheeks red. "Can't you do it a-after, maybe?"

"Why not now?" Ayano removed the very last thing that was protecting her modesty, or lack of, and he wasn't sure where to look. Certainly not at her. 

Ayano was enjoying herself. Immensely, to be honest. 

Senpai was blushing like a flustered girl, gaze flicking around the room and stopping on everything but her. His hands were fidgeting, tapping against the side of the tub as if to distract himself. As always, Senpai is adorable and his reaction was everything she was hoping for. 

Ayano stalked forward, and got into the tub with absolutely no warning. She got in behind him, for whatever reason. Senpai felt like he was going to go into a panic attack any moment, but there was also this warm feeling that made his heart pound. Almost like excitement. Except it couldn't possibly be that. 

"Scoot up, Senpai." She muttered in a honeyed tone, and he readily complied to put some distance between them.

The distance didn't last very long.

He froze as Ayano's hands came to wrap around his chest as she hugged his back, pressing herself against him. Her legs spread out to be able to secure him safely in her lap, and she could see just how red Senpai's ears were. She pressed her cheek against the ridge of his shoulder, sighing softly in a content sort of way. 

"Your skin is really soft." She said, just because she could say it and it was very much true. 

"Um, t-thank you..." He felt a reluctant sort of flattered at the statement. Not many people complimented his appearance like that. Students seemed to like him, but the reason always was because he was an upperclassmen. "Yours is too..." He added, because from what he felt pressed against him, her skin was very soft. 

She giggled, breath puffing against his skin. "My Senpai. Always so sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after writing that last bit, maybe this fic is actually gonna go in a sweeter direction :P im kinda digging the sweeter side, so i hope yall like it!
> 
> also some pieces of senpai pov because yasss
> 
>  
> 
> i realize i've been reallllyy reversing the normal relationship dynamics with this fic omg. tbh the only kind of hetero (sex wise at least) i can get invested in is this kind? i mean, it aint gotta be sadistic but boy do i love the lady being the dominant one like duuude its the best so i wanted to kind of include that too!!!
> 
> (song is howl- florence and the machine! dude its the best and the title of this fic comes from it lmao so go listen!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm here trying not to bite your neck_
> 
> _but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get_
> 
> _so drunk on you and kill your friends_
> 
> _You'll need me and we can be obsessed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 2am and i rushed to finish this so i can go watch oitnb with my sister.  
> \  
> family comes before smut, sorry yall :')
> 
> but aah i cant believe this has 80 or so kudos, thats insane!! i never thought people would like this but im so glad they do and!!! tysm!!
> 
> ppl seemed to be ok with the gentler side of ayano, so this was mostly that? it wasnt sadistic at least!
> 
> and its smut. sorta. like the smut that isnt really smut. the smut that comes before the G O O D shit goes down. or something. idk man its late im tired.

To hopefully offer some distraction from the girl clinging to his back, Senpai reached for the washcloth to start cleaning himself, since he was rather dirty. Four day's worth of sweat didn't smell pleasant. He briefly wondered how she could plaster herself to his side and act like she was having the time of her life.

Just as he was about to start, Ayano swiftly plucked the cloth right from his hand. He flinched, looking over his shoulder with a confused expression, only to find her staring right at him with an expression that could only be described as _hungry_. Her pupils were enlarged, and her eyes flicked all over his body, like she couldn't decide where to look. 

He shivered.

It could be the lighting, but her cheeks looked somewhat red.

"Turn around." She smiled when she saw him looking. She had really nice cheekbones, he faintly realized. High and delicate, making her face light up whenever she smiled. 

Her smiles were never like that in school. She'd had them all fooled, but if you saw her real smiles, you'd see just how bad of an actress she is. She smiled genuinely at him. Senpai didn't know how to feel about that.

"Why?" He asked, obeying instead of waiting for her to reply. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was trying to defy her in any way.

Now that they were facing each other, he had to acknowledge that she was indeed very naked. Although he'd never held half as much interest in the opposite sex as most of his male peers, having a nude girl right in front of him was a little overwhelming nonetheless. 

Especially when said girl was looking at him like she wanted to eat him.

Ayano, meanwhile, was quite enjoying herself and didn't try to hide it. She thought she was getting a show before, but now, she was so close to Senpai that she could move forward by about six inches and kiss him. She'd held back since that first day. She'd been...aggressive. She'd tried to have more self control since then, but with him literally being presented to her, it was much more than _difficult_.

Difficult, holding back from gripping his jaw and kissing him, difficult not to slid her tongue into his pliant mouth and take over, difficult not to cling to those broad shoulders and litter his throat with loving bites. Difficult, difficult, _difficult_.

Maybe getting in the tub was a mistake. Seeing him like this was taunting her enough, but pressing against him like that? Ayano honestly didn't know if she could hold back much longer.

"So I can wash you, silly." She mocked him with no real malice, gesturing for him to lean down. When he did, her arms wound around his shoulders in some kind of faux-hug as she wiped the cloth across the back of his neck and shoulders. Her breath ghosted against his collarbone, making his skin prickle. His fingers fidgeted softly at his sides as he glanced down. 

Her breathing was a little heavy. He wondered why. Her hands slipped from his neck to his torso, like she was hugging his middle. She had to press completely against him to be able to reach some places. Wouldn't it have been easier if he was facing away from her? It would, but he didn't dare say that. 

The cloth ran down his back and waist in slow, gentle motions and it relaxed him somewhat. He slumped just slightly, the tension starting to ease from his body, and closed his eyes. This..this wasn't so bad. It almost reminded him of being a little kid, giggling when his mother dumped a bucket of water over his head, tutting at him playfully about trying harder to not get so dirty next time. 

This was okay. Nice, even, and so he sighed in a relaxed manner and let himself quit worrying for just a second. 

Something slick and warm danced along the dip of his collarbones.

His eyes opened halfway, more confused than scared. Did she put more body wash on him or something...? He opened his mouth to speak just as it happened again. Words turned into a choked moan, and that was when he realized what it was.

Her tongue.

She was _licking_ him.

"Aya-" He tried to say her name at the exact moment she bit down. " _ahhh_ -"

"What are you doi-doing?" He tried to speak, face getting brighter each time his body reacted to her touch. 

"Cleaning you." She stopped momentarily to look up at him, feigning innocence. He didn't believe it for a second. 

"Why are you even..." He said, briefly showing his frustration and regretting it. "doing this?"

"Does it feel bad?" She asks instead of answering his question. Her hand settled on his thigh, index finger idly tapping. He bit his lip. 

He has a feeling that she'll be angry if he lies. He doesn't doubt that she can probably tell.

"No, I guess not." He bit out reluctantly.

"Then I don't see the problem." Her other hand slid from his shoulder downward, and a fingernail, whether it be accidentally or otherwise, scraped against his nipple. 

He inhaled sharply, and her eyes honed in on him like a predator.

"..Did that feel good, Senpai?" She whispered, mouth turning up at the corners.

"No." He decided to lie, and almost immediately, her hand was back at his chest. Her index finger circled his left nipple, not quite touching but close enough for him to have to bite down on his lip harshly to keep in any treacherous sounds. 

"Are you lying to me?" She leaned in even closer, eyes meeting his as she stopped the teasing altogether and did exactly what she'd done before, except it was completely on purpose this time. The sound that came from his mouth made them both pause, his face colored with embarrassment, and hers with delight. "It seems like you are. Do you want me to continue?" 

He didn't. Of course not! This was completely nonconsensual, he didn't actually want any of this!

Did he? He could have tried to run by now. He could have tried to fight her off. He'd probably not have won, but if he really wanted to get away, he would've at least _tried_.

What were they even doing? It was clearly sexual, but from the whispered stories of boys in his class, ramblings he'd overhead and blushed at, or sometimes inwardly scoffed at, if the story was particularly far-fetched, this wasn't usually how these things, uh, went. Wasn't he supposed to be the one trying to kiss her?

Shouldn't he be the one doing all the leading, and she the one who blushes and whimpers? It was the complete opposite.

Her face _was_ red, but not in the way of a flustered girl. It was the face of an excited girl, and her eyes shone with a primal sort of gentle. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

But it felt good. Really good.

"Well?" Ayano interrupts his train of thought.

She's giving him the option to stop. He can say no, he can refuse.

"I...yes."

"Yes, what?" Her entire face lights up, like she's waiting for his final word before she pounces. 

"Yes, I..." His eyes screw shut. How can he be doing this? "I want you to continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why cant there be more than one word for a mans nipple. i miss writing lesbian smut because i could at least say 'breast' or something but i feel like it would be a little weird if i called senpais nips 'boobs' :')
> 
> i hope this is ok tho ahh its a lil short but i tried!! the r e a l smut goes down next chap heheheh.
> 
> but i gotta ask!! does anyone know a website for good femdom?? or a blog idk (i dont even have a tumblr but im desperate) pLS IF ANYONE KNOWS ANY GOOD SITES/BLOGS FOR FEMDOM PLS TELL ME I WILL GIVE U MY FIRST BORN CHILD
> 
> (the song is vampire smile - kyla la grange!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm tired of being careful_
> 
> _Trying to keep the water warm_
> 
> _Let me under your skin_
> 
> _I said too much, it overflowed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH ITS HERE FINALLY
> 
> i recently went on vacation, and got back a few days but ive been busy asf ;u; my cousin and grandma are currently visiting BUT I STILL RUSHED TO GET THIS FINISHED
> 
> sMUT TRAIN IS A'ROLLING KIDS CHOO CHOO 
> 
> (also thank you to the wonderful human that gave me more words for 'nipple'. i would've used 'knockers' and 'chest meat' in the fic but i cant look at them without almost pissing myself from laughing :'D)
> 
> sorry if it's sorta short!! man i suck at dragging smut out

She doesn't even pause to reply.

Almost immediately, her hand is on his chest, continuing the torturous minstrations. 

She's so frenzied, her nails scrape against him hard enough to cause pain, but it seemed to be accidental. Was he affecting her this much? Her breathing was heavy, and a sigh accidentally fell from his lips when she kissed his collarbones, subconsciously leaning in and baring his neck a bit. 

She hummed, pleased, and trailed pecks along his neck, going up to give the same treatment to his jaw. She leaned back, licking her lips, her hair hanging in darkened eyes that were trained on him, and him alone. 

She looked beautiful, he suddenly thought. 

Without thinking about his actions and all the possible chaos this could cause, Senpai surged forward and kissed her. 

Ayano's eyes widened. Did he really just...? Senpai was stiff, and the kiss, if it could be called that, was unbelievably chaste. Seems he had even less experience than she did. This was the first time he'd willingly responded. He was clearly nervous, eyes clenched shut and waiting for her to react.

Instead of pouncing on him and making him moan her name like she _really_ wanted, Ayano cupped the back of his head and began kissing back, gently urging him to do the same. He exhaled quietly, arms hesitantly coming to wrap around her bare shoulders. Ayano smiled into the kiss.

After a few moments, she decided to try to deepen the kiss. What they were doing now was amazing, but they both knew where this was leading. Chaste and innocent kissing had no place here. Ayano licked the seam of Senpai's mouth, inaudibly asking for permission. His lips parted, and she was so enthusiastic that their teeth clacked uncomfortably. She backed off, running her fingers through his hair apologetically, and tried to go at it in a less painful way. 

It felt...different. The only other time she'd kissed Senpai was her first time ever, and could it really be called a kiss? This was different. Weird, really, in a pleasant way. Senpai's mouth was slick and warm, and he seemed to like it when she grazed the sensitive roof of his mouth, if his moan was any indication.

Her other arm moved from his chest to wrap around his shoulders, scooting down to rest her hand on his lower back. She pressed against him until they were chest to chest, and Senpai exhaled shakily.

A wave of posessiveness shot over her. A sound that was almost a _growl_ came from her lips as she pulled away from the kiss. The hand that'd been stroking the back of his head suddenly gripped at his hair, pulling his head back to bare his neck. 

"Who do you belong to?" She whispered into his ear, biting the lobe just enough to sting. Senpai bit his lip and shook his head. "Refusing me now, are you?"

Ayano bent down, smirking at his confused expression. Without any prior warning, her lips latched onto his nipple and _sucked_. 

Senpai tensed up, moaning, "O-oh my god-"

"I'm going to ask again," She said smuly, once she's pulled away once more. "who do you belong to?"

"Nobody!" He was breathing so fast, cheeks flushed, but not because he was panicked. It was almost as if he was excited. This...this got him excited. Oh.

"This is turning you on, isn't it?" She nearly purred. Senpai shook his head. Getting tired of his denial, her hand on his lower back slid down even more until it was resting comfortably against his ass. He whined when she giggled and squeezed softly. "You're as perverted as I am, Senpai. Now, are you going to keep denying who your owner is?"

He stayed stubbornly silent. Looks like he didn't give in easily. That was fine. She had to admit, she liked seeing him think he could fight her. It was cute. After all, there's so many parts of him she hasn't even touched yet. His resolve wouldn't last long.

She stroked his soft thigh, going up, up, up. His breath hitched, and she wasted no more time in ghosting her hand over his penis. His entire body twitched so hard it made the water slosh around, and he tried to cover his mouth with his hand.

She tutted, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand back, "I want to hear all the beautiful sounds you make."

Her thumb circled the sensitive tip, and he whimpered sweetly, his body beautifully tensed and relaxed all at once.

"Who," She stopped with the teasing and ran her hand up and down his dick in hard, fast motions. His moan was as loud as it was shameless. "do you," She bit hard into his shoulder, soothing the bite marks with her tongue. " _belong to_?"

"Y-you!" He finally said, eyes squeezed shut and chest caving in with each heavy breath. She bit her lip so hard it hurt, eyes narrowed and hungry. 

"Look at me." She gripped his chin tightly until he opened his eyes. They were glazed with pleasure, and his expression was blissfully vulnerable. "Say _exactly_ who you belong to."

"I belong-" He interrupted himself with a whine when her hand closed around his throbbing member in a way that was tight and pleasurable. "to you!"

"And what's my name?" She kissed the place just under his jaw. 

"Ayano- _oooh_.." He moaned as he came, mouth open and drool running down his chin, to which she happily licked off as she cuddled up to him.

Although she hadn't been able to do anything about her predicament, as in, how absolutely aroused she still was, she let it be. There would be much more time to try new things that would be pleasurable for the both of them, after all. 

She stroked his hair, and he rested his head against her shoulder with no reluctance. It was probably because he was tired, but she was delighted nonetheless. 

Yes, there would be many new things to try. They both had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aND THERE IT IS. is that the only smut this fic will have? nOPE. this is legit the tip (heheh) of the iceberg right here. i still fully intend on incorperating crossdressing and also strap-ons somewhere in this fic! also a lot of anal play. idk how long thisll be either. maybe ten chaps?? i have no idea haha
> 
> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY KIDS!! OR LATE CANADA DAY!!! HERES PORN AS UR GIFT AHAHA (i hope its good porn i havent written smut that included a dick in so long man, sorry if i used any wonky words)
> 
> if u dont celebrate either of those then just. idk this is a present for nothing here u go. 
> 
> (song is come on closer by jem!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I taste blood every time that we kiss_
> 
> _Get lost in your gaze when you're lickin' your lips_
> 
> _I'm lying here, I'm holding my breath_
> 
> _I can't wait for you to love me to death_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hmm how long has it been since ive updated my yan sim fic...
> 
> me: hOLY FUKC
> 
> ;u; aaah im so so sorry!!! i really didnt mean for the update to take so long!! ill try and make updates a loottt more frequent i promise!!
> 
> if you saw the tags, you already know the deal. more sMUT...sorta :'). i mean i did write this fic primarily for smut tbh so expect a lot of it probably!!

She knocked on the door, just a bit impatiently. "Are you almost done, Senpai?"

"A-almost." Was the quiet, subdued reply. 

It'd been just over a week since their bathtub encounter. She hadn't tried much of anything since then, but it was because she'd been planning something. Something that she knew she'd have to coax him in to. 

He's been surprisingly good, as of late. So good that she'd given him a futon to sleep on in the basement, let him roam around the house during the day (leashed, of course) and that had gotten him to open up, bit by bit. He was still closed-off, still had a stutter at the best of times, but there was improvement. 

Really, she thought that getting him to do this would take a lot more coaxing than it actually did. She'd gotten close, as close as they'd been in the tub, and whispered her request into his ear, letting her breath fan across his neck. After, Ayano had leaned back to watch him with an expression of self-satisfaction, smiling idly at his wide-eyed expression and reddened face. 

He'd only nodded, eyes to the ground like he was unable to look at her while accepting such a request. She was delighted. He really did like this. Being submissive, getting taken care of, it _aroused_ him. So much that he'd agreed to abide by her request.

What had she asked him to do? Well...

Senpai, meanwhile, couldn't believe he was really doing this. He stood in front of a floor length mirror, staring at himself with an excited kind of shame. 

Why had he agreed to this?

Face-wise, he didn't look that different. Same tired, half-panicked expression he's had since he's been with Ayano. Except now that a splotchy red blush dotted his cheeks, neck, and ears.

You really couldn't blame him.

He was a male wearing a school girl's uniform, after all. This made the female clothes she'd given him to wear lately look downright masculine.

Since the outfit belonged to Ayano, it did fit him, although it was small. His shoulders were broader than hers, and it made the hem of the shirt ride up, baring a sliver of his pale stomach. The skirt went to mid-thigh, which was already an embarrassing enough length. The stockings were somehow the worst part.

They were soft and, well, _nice_. The rest of the uniform fit weirdly on him and made him self-conscious, but the stockings he actually liked. They were slightly cool and silky against his legs, and since the skirt was so short, you could see a slight bit of milk-white thigh when he walked. They felt comfortable. And that was bad! He shouldn't like this!

It wasn't like he had a choice. He could've said no, but then she would've probably gotten angry and forced him to do something worse. He was only doing this because he had to. He didn't enjoy it. At all. Yes.

Senpai knew he was in denial, but for his sanity, he didn't address it. 

"Senpai." He heard Ayano say, followed by a hard knock. She was getting really impatient.

"S-sorry. I'm...I'm done." He said, moving to stand in the middle of the room. His hands were clasped nervously, foot tapping rhythmically against the floor.

 _Finally_ , Ayano thought, opening the door the second he'd replied. 

She stopped in the doorway, blank-faced, eyes zeroed in on him. He didn't look like a girl.

His body had no curves. He didn't blush delicately at all, ears and cheeks practically painted in red. From where his chest peeked out, she could spot some more red, and wondered how far down his blush went. He looked utterly out of his element, all bitten lips and nervous, clenched hands.

She _loved_ it. 

"Did you," She finally spoke, and her voice was hoarse. "wear the panties I gave you as well?"

His scrunched, embarrassed expression spoke volumes. He nodded.

"Good." She praised, walking forward slowly. Her eyes were dark, and Senpai's breathing noticeably quickened. Was it from fear or excitement, she wondered. 

Before she knew it, they were barely a foot from each other. 

She reached out, her hand intertwining with his, and leaned in. She didn't kiss him yet, no, because she wanted to take this slow. Ayano nosed along his collarbone, feeling the small shiver that went through him. She couldn't help but run a hand down the skirt, _her_ skirt, not going underneath to feel soft skin, no matter how much she wants to.

"How do you feel?" She whispered. "Wearing these things, I mean."

"I..." Senpai swallowed. "Strange, I guess."

"In a bad or good way?" She pressed, squeezing his hand.

"I...don't know. I shouldn't be wearing them, they're n-not really made for me, and they're, um, a little tight." He admitted, voice quiet. "But...I like..."

"The way they make you feel?" She guessed, her gaze on his face intense.

"Yes." Senpai's voice cracked as he finally said it, the thing he'd been holding back admitting. She smiled softly, arms hugging around his shoulders and face buried in his neck.

"I'm glad, Senpai. You look beautiful in my clothes." 

"Thank you." Senpai squeaked.

Silence falls over the room. Ayano's hands rub up and down his back in soothing circles. Then, the rubbing goes lower and lower, from his shoulders to his lower back, until she can feel the edges of the skirt. Senpai is tense, and she kisses tenderly at the corner of his mouth. 

She's slowly walking, inching him backward. His knees hit the edge of her bed, and he falls backward onto the soft duvet, looking confused and slightly afraid.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable on the bed?" She practically purred, the meaning behind her words clear. "I want to make you feel good. Won't you let me?"

He knows there really isn't a choice. He also knows that...shamefully, immorally, he'd probably say yes anyway. This is getting to him, it has to be. Feeling this, for his captor, the person who _kidnapped_ him, is insane. He was still terrified of her, but in times like these, his fear mixed with excitement and temptation. (Not to mention, she looked so normal when she smiled. Pretty, too, and the fluttering in his stomach made him sick.)

He nodded again, throat tight and eyes burning with unshed tears. Maybe he was just as bad as she was. He was pathetic, but he knew that what they were about to do, no matter how despicable it was, would make him forget all of his worries for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOO DONT YALL LOVE WHEN I CUT OFF AT THE JUICY BITS CAUSE I SURE DO 
> 
>  
> 
> T-T srsly tho im sorry i just really wanted to hurry and update it!!
> 
> while i dont rly fetishize school girl uniforms, the idea of ayano getting senpai in one is just mmmMMYES. 
> 
> one thing that im uncertain on is how the ratio of dark and sweetness of this fic. like i mean, people have commented that they liked the sweetness, which is great, but ive had a few people kinda want it to be darker!!  
> i kinda wanna mix the two (because lets be real, these twos relationship is unstable as they come) but aah im worried if people will like it or not!! basically im wondering what people like/want more, a sweeter direction or for it to stay dark or get even darker?
> 
> im fine with either tbh but i wanna hear yalls opinions because im uncertain and i really dont want anyone to be dissatisfied yknow?
> 
> but yeah this could be the last sweet chapter if people like the darker side more!! (tbh tho ill probably include cute moments because even i cant take complete angst and horror)
> 
> song is _I'm in love with a killer_ by jeffree star!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let the show begin, I’ll get under your skin_
> 
> _Never gonna let you win in this game of sin_
> 
> _Will we ever get to the end, don’t leave me guessin’_
> 
> _Baby, I’m a killer lady_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHATTSS THIS A NEW CHAP IN LESS THAN A MONTH WHAHAHHTHAHWWHAT o:!!!!
> 
> i know its shocking omg my update schedule is so out of wack man
> 
> but its here!! the smut train is arollin kids :3c
> 
> aah im unsure about this but i hope yall like it nonetheless! it is 5am and i am v tired sorry for any typos :''''')

"You're so pretty." Ayano breathes right into his ear, making his body break out in goosebumps. Her voice is light and sincere, gentle and sultry. 

She's leaning over him, slowly running both her hands down his chest, moving lower and lower until she has a hand on either of his legs. The skirt rode up slightly when he'd fallen on the bed, and she paid extra attention to the exposed skin above the stockings. With a hungry smile, she strokes the pale skin until he's red with embarrassment. Then, those treacherous hands make their way to the inside of his thighs, just above his knee. She moves his thighs apart, making the skirt ride up even more. 

She kneels between his spread legs, arms braced on either side of him. He feels exposed, flustered, and excited. Strangely, shame didn't cloud his mind like last time. That was probably not a good a thing, but he couldn't focus on that when Ayano starts kissing down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down to go as low as possible. 

He sighs softly, arching almost subconsciously into her touch. 

He can feel the smile on her lips when she kisses him. She seems happy, almost giddy, and it makes his mood lift just a bit.

In the erotic manga he'd seen the boys pass around at school, he remembers the girls on the cover. Usually being pinned down, sometimes with a scared expression. Mouth opened in a moan as a faceless man did all sorts of acts to her. 

He remembered wondering if that's how it was in real life. Oh, if only he'd known how utterly wrong those books were. 

Her tongue licks his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth without any hesitation. She's wearing lipgloss, and it tastes like cherries. He inhales sharply when she nips at his lip, too soft to actually hurt. 

She rubs up and down his thigh as they're kissing, and his body twitches. 

She pulls back, a concerened look on her face, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, uh, I...It just..." He says, mumbling the last part too low for her too hear.

"I didn't hear that last part, Senpai, please repeat it."

"What you did, on my...my leg. It tickled." He says again, eyes averted.

"You're ticklish?" She says it like she's come to a mighty revelation. 

"Sort of..."

"Oh. So...." She runs her index finger up his leg. "Does this tickle?"

It did, but he didn't want her knowing that. She looked almost mischevious. He shakes his head. She does it again. The beginnings of a chuckle bursts from his mouth, and he claps a hand over it to stifle himself. Her expression is a mixture of smug and happy as she says, "You're too cute, Senpai."

He doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just squeaks out a, "Thank you. You are too."

She really is. Despite all signs pointing to flee from this girl, who's nothing but a monster on the inside, he can't help but stare a little too much when she smiles genuinely. His feelings about her are so varied, from nauseating fear to something like a crush. His first real crush on a girl, and it's on her, of all people.

"Not as pretty as you are." She says lightly, resuming with the soft kisses at his neck. He hums quietly, eyes drifting shut at the relaxing pleasure. He feels her grab the bottom of his shirt, and he opens his eyes to look at her questioningly. "You'd look even prettier without this on."

He swallows, raising his arms above his head to make pulling his shirt off easier. She throws it somewhere to the left once she gets it off, and stares down at him silently. She lays a hand in the middle of his chest, and he flinches slightly because of how cold she is compared to him.

"I would've given you one of my bras to wear as well, but I don't think it would've fit." She says , moving down to kiss the left side of his chest, right where his heart is. He wonders if she can feel how fast it's beating. Her thumb runs over his nipple, and he moans almost immediately. He'll never know why he's so sensitive there, but Ayano seems to love it.

Her tongue circles his other nipple, making him bite his lip to keep in any other sounds. Warmth pools into his lower body, making him want to grind against something, but he holds back for the sake of his dignity.

She leans up to kiss him again, and this time, it wastes no time being chaste. Her tongue is aggressive and and her kiss is rough, a stark contrast to his pliant, slack mouth and whimpers.

She strokes his hair as she pulls away to say, "I want to try something."

"Like w-what?"

"It's different. " She admits, eyes meeting his. Her pupils are enlarged. "But I think you'll love it. Do you want to try it, Senpai?"

Does he? He honestly didn't know, but like always, he found himself nodding.

"I'm glad." Her smile looks a little more primal. "We'll need to get those panties off you, then."

Her hands go under his skirt, and the way she strokes his bare inner thigh is anything but accidental. She pulls the panties off, and they're on the floor in an instant. He's slightly confused when she gets off him and stands up to quickly rummage through her drawers.

She pulls out a small bottle of...something, with a satisfied look.

"What is that?"

"Just some oil." She answers vaguely, walking back towards the bed. "Scoot up a little, okay? And spread your legs even wider."

He obeys, blush seeming permanent on his cheeks. She comes to sit beside his vulnerable body, opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount onto her hand. He honestly has no idea what she's about to do, but the excitement burning raw in his gut can't be mistaken. He's despicable.

With her other, less covered-in-liquid hand, she flips his skirt up. He squeaks, closing his legs tightly. "Ah, ah, Senpai. Spread those pretty legs for me."

He does, no matter how self-conscious he feels under her heavy stare. She licks her lips. "Now, this might feel uncomfortable at first, but I promise it'll start feeling _really_ good. Are you ready?"

 _For what_ , he wants to ask. What could she possibly need oil for? He nods wordlessly. He trusts her with this, even though he really, really shouldn't.

"Alright." She moved the oil-covered hand to his crotch, but ventures even lower. His confusion turns to shock when her finger cirlces his hole. 

_Oh._

He's been hard for a while now, and the realization of what she's about to do makes his cock twitch pitifully. 

He's never done this, even when he masturbated. Never even thought to. It was taboo, at least to highschool boys, but then again, wasn't this entire ordeal taboo? He was already in a skirt and stockings. A little more depravity couldn't hurt.

(It very well could, but he was overwhelmed enough already and didn't want to think about that.)

She slowly inserts her middle finger, palm facing up. It feels...weird. Not painful, but a little uncomfortable. He clutches onto the duvet, exhaling through his mouth to calm himself down. Her finger is slick, and he's thankful she used oil, because he had a feeling it'd be painful if she did it without any oil. 

In, out, in, out, in, out. She does it until he's used to it, his body a little less tense. He relaxes some.

"I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Ayano says, her eyes never leaving him, soaking in all his reactions to her touch.

"O-okay." He replies, surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounds.

Ayano adds a second finger, and he feels a slight burn at the stretching. Still not painful, but definitely more uncomfortable than it'd been before. She notices the discomfort on his face, and her other hand moves to his erection.

She strokes his cock, so slowly and gently and he moans. It's pleasurable enough to be distracting, and the two fingers don't seem too bad anymore as she thrusts them in and out.

After a few moments of nothing but slick noises and his quiet moans, Ayano curls both her fingers as she's fingering him and it hits this _spot_ inside him and it feels amazing.

He downright whimpers, arching his back and closing his eyes, clenching onto the covers tightly.

"Please do that again." He begs, unable to even be embarrassed when he's this aroused.

She does, curling her fingers and doing that same motion and his mouth opens in a moan, " _Ahhhh-_ ", drool running past his lips.

With the combined stimulation of her hand on his cock and fingers inside him, it doesn't take long at all for him to come. He does so with one last whimper, and she immediately cuddles up to him, just like last time.

Eyes drifting shut, he wraps his arms around her, telling himself that it's only because he's too tired to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap (next few chaps probably) are gonna be...darker, to say the least, so i hope this was fluffy and smutty enough :D!!!!
> 
> the oil ayano was using was coconut oil btw because idk man i cant imagine her buying high-end lube just yet. thatll happen when strap-ons come in ;))
> 
> also geez ayano didnt get off ag a in or even take any clothes off smh i wILL GET HER TO COME IN A CHAP I PROMISE
> 
> song is _killer lady_ translated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Boy with a broken soul, heart with a gaping hole_
> 
> _Dark twisted fantasy, turned to reality_
> 
> _Kissing death, and losing my breath_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOOO IM BACCKCKCKCK and it didnt take long look at me gO
> 
> im tired asf and ive got some tests tomorrow and im kinda nervous about that aaah but i still managed to finish this so yayyy
> 
> here commences the darker side of the fic!! it wont stay dw i still gotta incorporate strap on smut :3c
> 
> the next chap and maybe the one after that will be just as dark or even darker pREPARE URSELVES
> 
>  
> 
> edit: BUT ALSO!!! since i am as uncreative as they come, the idea of someone (aka osana) trying to interfere wasnt my idea!! it was 9Teyya_Winterbound6's idea!!! theyre amazing and their ideas are always so rad so tysm bro ur brilliant <3

Ayano woke up on a sunny Saturday morning with Senpai in her arms, sound asleep.

All in all, that should've made Ayano very, very happy. 

She didn't even get to savor it. Not at all, because a knock at her door is what woke her up in the first place.

It couldn't have been her parents. They'd extended their trip away, and shouldn't be back until Monday or Tuesday. Ayano narrowed her eyes, gently unwinding her way out of Senpai's embrace, and stood up. She adjusted her clothes and ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Time to put on a convincing act. If it wasn't convincing enough, then blood would have to be spilled.

...Not that she minded that. 

She looked over at Senpai, smiling fondly for a moment. His shirt was still off, and her eyes traced every bite and mark she'd left last night. She hoped that he'd want to wear skirts more often, because the view she got from them was nothing sort of mouth watering.

But this wasn't the time. She hurredly covered Senpai up with a blanket (wouldn't want him catching a cold, after all) and opened her door, deftly locking it from the inside. Just in case he woke up.

The knocking still hadn't ceased. 

She walked up to her front door and opened it with a smile. Internally, she was snarling when she realized who it was.

Osana Najimi. Senpai's childhood friend. The same one that regularly insulted him and pushed him around, and seemed to be in love with him at the same time. She'd always hated this girl the most. The other girls who liked Senpai at least showered him in affection, like he deserved. This girl, this _scum_ , had the nerve to insult him and then plan on confessing every other week? 

"Osana. What a surprise." She said, eyes wide. "Is there something you need? Did I forget yesterday's homework?"

Osana seemed off. She wasn't as annoyingly energetic. "No, actually, I came her to talk to you about somethin'..."

"Oh?" She questioned. "What is it?"

"Mind if I come in?"

_Yes, I do mind. As soon as you step foot in my house, the chances of your entrails getting ripped from your body double._

"Not at all." Ayano smiled warmly, stepping aside to let her in. Osana looks around her house curiously at all the pictures hung up in her house, looking slightly confused as to why there were no lights on at 10 in the morning. She motioned to the couch. "Please, sit."

Osana sat down, and Ayano sat beside her. The girl looked slightly uncomfortable at her closeness, but Ayano's smile merely widened.

"What is it you needed to talk about?"

"Well," Osana rubbed her arm, a nervous gesture. "You know Taro Yamada, right?"

 _Senpai_. Ayano stiffened, just slightly. 

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Her tone was perfectly casual, a contrast to the rapid flickering of her thoughts, of how to get this girl to leave immediately.

"He hasn't been to school in weeks. His parents reported him missing." Osana said, eyes downcast and lips pursed. She was clearly affected by his 'disappearance' and it made Ayano's mood lift. If only she knew that her Senpai was in the very next room, sleeping peacefully and clad in a school girl uniform. Ayano wonders how she'd react if she knew. 

"Oh my god." Ayano covered her mouth, eyes burning with unshed tears. Learning to cry at will was a very useful skill. "I...I thought he was just sick. Are the police searching for him?"

"They were. Coming up with no leads every time frustrated them though, so who knows if they even are looking for him anymore." Osana exhales shakily. "But...I need to ask you something. Please."

"Oh, yes, anything." Ayano nods sympathetically, the perfect picture of a caring classmate. "What is it you need, Osana?"

The girl pauses, and something in her expression shifts. She meets Ayano's gaze without a trace of hesitation, and very deliberately says, "I saw you talking to him on the day he went missing."

Ayano freezes. 

"We're classmates." She says, a laugh in her words. "Pretty much everyone talks to him-"

"But _you_ don't." Osana hasn't stopped looking straight in her eyes. "You didn't talk to him once, ever, until it was time for him to go home that afternoon. I wasn't the only one that saw you."

"I don't see what's wrong with that? I needed to speak to him." Ayano delicately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her smile almost taunting. "Oh, I get it now. You're so distraught about your friend going missing that you're jumping to conclusions. You poor thing." She patted Osana's arm, and the girl flinched. 

"It- it doesn't make sense!" Osana exclaimed, her voice much too loud. Ayano's gaze flickered to her bedroom door for a split second. Was Senpai a heavy sleeper? "He has no enemies, he walks the same path home everyday, and he'd never do something reckless! You were the last person seen with him, and you know it. So, please, answer my question. Did you have anything to do with Taro's disappearance?"

"I promise I didn't. Taro..." Senpai's real name sounded nice on her tongue. She might say it more often. "is a sweet guy, and I'm just as sad about his disappearance as you are. To be honest, you outright accusing me is very mean-spirited of you."

"Then-" Osana fumbled for words, and Ayano leaned back against the couch, relaxed once more. A stuttering girl is better than a stony-faced accuser. "Then why were you insisting on him meeting you somewhere?"

This girl was in love with Senpai, wasn't she? Well, why not crush her spirit even more?

"Ah, well," Ayano looked convincingly flustered. "This is pretty private, but since you're so eager, I guess I can tell you. Taro and I...had a secret relationship."

Silence. 

Osana was as pale as a ghost. Her lips trembled as she said, "What did you just say?"

"We'd been dating for about a month." Ayano nodded solemnly. "I was very shy about it, so we kept it very secret. After school, I'd remind him to come meet me in the gym so we could talk and, y'know, kiss like couples do." She giggled, and while it looked like she was just remembering fond times, she was actually laughing at Osana's crushed expression.

"But...I...did he not know about...me?"

"What about you?" Ayano questioned.

"I liked him. I...I thought he knew." Her voice shook deliciously. "We were best friends, I just thought-"

"You were?" She said, faux-surprised. Ayano's grin sharpened as she continued, "He never mentioned you though...Hm, and he told me about his other friends. Strange, huh?"

If the girl looked sad before, she looked to be on the edge of a breakdown now. Ayano loved it. The girl's gaze was blank as it settled on the floor, away from Ayano's tauntingly innocent look. Osana didn't realize that she was crying until something wet rolled down her cheek.

Ayano comforted her, rubbing small circles in her back and gently shushing her as she cried. All the while, that smile sat right on her face.

No less than a minute later, Ayano saw the doorknob to her room jiggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooOO AND HERE COMES SENPAIS TSUNDERE CHILDHOOD FRIEND
> 
> and yes i totally ended on a cliffhanger sorry but!!
> 
> what do yall think should happen? should osana live? or should ayano kILL HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF SENPAI. senpai i s locked in her room so technically osana can still live but yeah!! im not sure what route to take so id appreciate some opinions since yall got awesome advice <3
> 
> either way senpais gonna be a little bit scarred so thats fun. i hope this chapter was alright aah i wrote it when i was tired so it might be a lil wonky ;u;


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You set the world ablaze_
> 
>  
> 
> _But I'm the one that you blame_
> 
>  
> 
> _Fuel the flames and watch me burn_
> 
>  
> 
> _'Cause you have branded me, scorched me_
> 
>  
> 
> _Burnt every inch of me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bACK.
> 
> i took a lil longer than i wanted but still less than a week so yassss. i honestly took so long because i couldnt decide on where i wanted to take this ;u; still not sure haha but yeah. also ive been sorta down lately for some reason but writing this strangely made me feel better!!
> 
> i hOPE THIS CHAPTER AINT TOO BAD IM SORRY IF ITS NOT WHAT SOME OF YALL WANTED FIJTGJKTLJGEEOIS

While her expression remained neutral, Ayano visibly stiffened.

Osana was looking back and forth between her and the jiggling doorknob, confused but not suspicious. Yet.

"Is someone else here?" Osana asks, wiping at her teary eyes. 

"Just my father. That door gets stuck sometimes." Ayano said, voice even. "Excuse me for a moment."

She got up and walked smoothly to her room, opening the door just enough for her to quickly get in and close it behind her. Senpai stood there, eyes still hazy from sleep. Ayano tried not to let her gaze linger on his half-naked body. This really wasn't the time.

"Who's out there?" He hesitantly asked.

"No one." 

"But I heard you talking..."

"I was on the phone." Ayano said without missing a beat.

Senpai seemed to relax, starting to believe her lie a little more. Ayano exhaled softly in relief. Now, all she has to do is get rid of that pest in an, unfortunately, non-violent or murderous way. Just usher her quickly and politely out the door, and then maybe Senpai and her could get back to their activities from last night. That sounded very tempting. 

"Um, is it alright If I use your bathroom?" Osana's voice called, and it rang clear in both of their ears. 

Senpai's eyes got impossibly wide as he uttered a quiet, "Osana...?"

Ayano's hands balled into fists at her sides, looking to the door with a narrowed gaze, but her voice was chipper as she called out a, "Sure! It's to the left."

Ayano said nothing after that, staring back at him with an empty expression. No guilt, no anger, nothing. She was frowning, but that was only because she knew Senpai's feelings would be affected by this.

"Why is she h-here? Were you going to..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, a look of horror growing on his face. "Oh, god."

"Kill her?" She said, and he flinched. "No, I wasn't planning to. But, if you give me no choice, then..." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice teetering on the edge of frantic.

"If she sees you, or hears you, or suspects you're here, you know what must be done." She said it as casually as can be, but her expression was deathly serious. "I don't _want_ to kill her, Senpai, I promise. But if you misbehave, then I won't have a choice."

Ayano knew perfectly well what she was doing. Saying her words in a way that twisted them, making it seem like she wasn't half as bloodthirsty as she actually was. Telling Senpai that if she killed Osana, it would only be because of something _he_ did. Ayano wasn't an honest person. She wasn't a good person. She didn't _like_ manipulating him, but it's what had to be done.

"As long as you don't make any noise or try to escape, she'll be fine. I swear." She said solemnly, laying a hand over her heart.

"You really mean it...?" Senpai said after a long silence. He had enough sense to keep his voice down, which was good. No need in her hearing them.

"Of course. Would I ever lie to you?" Yes, she would. But she didn't intend to lie about this. She'd keep the girl alive for now, if just for him.

"Okay." Senpai exhaled shakily, expression looking as if he were about to be sick.

"Thank you for complying, Senpai." She reached over to peck his cheek softly, ignored his flinch, and walked to the door. "It shouldn't be long until she leaves."

She walked back out, shutting the door smoothly behind her.

(She failed to realize that she hadn't locked it.)

Osana was still on her couch. The girl's eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks were a blotchy red. Her crying obviously hadn't stopped. Ayano had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Personally, people crying usually annoyed or bored her. Especially with her victims. She'd witnessed the biggest fighters in her school at her feet, sobbing and clutching their wounds, looking up at her with a pleading look like their disgusting tears would suddenly make her feel guilty. 

Although, Senpai looked nice when he cried. She didn't like it, but that was only because of the emotional toil he was going through whilst crying. The aesthetic of it was nice. His face only getting paler, hiccuping softly and wiping at red eyes. She wondered if he was one of those people that cried during overwhelming pleasure. Ayano hoped so.

She was getting off track. No time to be thinking about Senpai. No, it was time to attempt to get this annoying girl to leave.

"Are you going to be alright?" She gently asks as she sits down beside her, because telling her immediately to get out probably wouldn't be wise.

"I honestly don't think so." Osana said, head in her hands, hiccuping out a humorless laugh. Ayano didn't understand why she was laughing, but it was probably from emotional exhaustion. 

Ayano patted her shoulder and said, "This feels bad now, but it won't be this way forever. You'll make new friends."

Osana stiffened. Slowly, she met Ayano's gaze. Ayano was slightly taken aback by how hard she was being glared at. "Why..." She roughly shrugged off Ayano's hand. "Are you talking like there's no chance he's still alive?"

"Huh?" Was all Ayano could think to say.

"Did you even care about him?" Osana said. "I don't _want_ new friends. He's been my friend since I was little! You were apparently in some kind of relationship with him, and yet you've already accepted his death, when it's not even confirmed?!"

Ayano gritted her teeth. If only this pathetic little waste of space knew who she was yelling at. 

"Of course I cared about him." She replied, voice calm. "I just don't want to hang onto any hopes of him being alive, because it's only going to feel worse if he's confirmed dead. You're still hopeful, and look at you. Crying and taking out your frustration on someone you barely know."

Osana's sadness was almost entirely replaced with anger now. Ayano's calm, unaffected composure only made it worse.

"You know what? Everyone was right about you." Osana spat. "The whole school talks about you. Everything about you seems _fake_ , and no matter how many times you attempt to make friends, they'll always go and talk about how weird you are to their actual friends. People are scared of you! Taro's my best friend, but I have to say, he's an idiot to have ever dated _you_."

Ayano's face was blank for a solid ten seconds. Then, ever so slowly, she smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. Wide and unnerving, and the teeth that showed seemed just as terrifying as a shark's.

_Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her..._

"You know what's really strange?" She spoke, voice cheerful. "I'm the weird and friendless one, and yet Taro dated me. Not you. Probably because you insulted him constantly in some twisted, idiotic form of affection like some kind of dog that can't deal with their emotions. Also, it's a little bit sad to hear you saying over and over again how you were best friends when he's never even _mentioned_ you. How can you be certain that he even cared about you?"

_Slap._

Osana struck her across the face, lips set in a snarl. Ayano's head snapped to the side from the sheer force of it. She held a hand to her cheek, eyes wide.

A beat of silence. Ayano noticed the screwdriver sitting on the table, barely an arms length away. Osana's look of rage dimmed slightly into one of confusion when Ayano began to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT YOU LOVE AWKWARD CUT-OFFS BECAUSE I DO. ;u; im sorry.
> 
> i hope this wasnt too bad tho!! might be some errors because now i gotta go clean and then fINALLY watch the rupauls drag race allstars premiere because i s t i l l havent whats wrong with me--
> 
> song is _Wildfire_ by jubyphonic on youtube!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, I'm a sociopath_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Sweet serial killer, on the warpath_
> 
>  
> 
> _Cause I love you_
> 
>  
> 
> _Just a little too much_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im her e once again!!! wwooo im happy im able to do these fast updates!!!
> 
> also i got glasses so now i can see the depravity i write more clearly >:D
> 
> im actually very unsure about this chapter but aa i hope its okay!!
> 
> but oh my god...okay so this isnt important but!!! i was looking high and low for some femdom and i came across this one manga right? its called sadistic beauty and holy shit...holy s H it....yall have to read this. the art is amazing and the boys are both cute (ones bUFF AND ONES SMALL AND CUTE AND THEY BOTH GET DOMINATED C OME ON) and i got distracted so much reading it so please give it a try and tell me what you think! http://www.heymanga.xyz/manga/sadistic_beauty/1/1
> 
> (alsO AAAA THIS FIC HIT 2 0 0 KUDOS IM?? SO HAPPY OMG THANK YALL SO MUCH I CANT BELIEVE THIS DUMB LIL FIC GOT THAT MANY FJRJGKEJSKLE TY!!)

Ayano's vision was blurred and it was almost like she was looking through a haze of red. This was like those rare fits of rage she got into after she murders quite a few people, but it was...worse, somehow. Maybe it's because, instead of starting out indifferent like she always did with her victims, she'd already loathed this girl. Even before she'd dared to _slap_ her, of all the ridiculous things.

This girl, who still had the nerve to glare at her, even as Ayano rose from her seat with a smile on her face. "Not even going to say anything?" Osana said, a malicious lilt in her tone. "Guess everyone at school was terrified of you for no reason."

She didn't try and run, but that was because Ayano was purposely subtle about picking up the screwdriver and slipping it in her skirt pocket.

The screwdriver was not blunt. It might not be a premium knife, but it'd be messier, _rougher_ , this way. She wanted it to be rougher. Osana deserved it. 

"Did you tell anyone you came here?" Ayano asked, casual as can be. She sat back down, a lot closer to Osana then before. Her hand rested against the soft folds of her skirt, feeling for the screwdriver so she could pull it out at a moment's notice.

"Why would I do that?" Osana sneered. Ayano would have thought she was completely stupid if she didn't notice her confused look at their close proximity. "I'd never let anyone know I willingly talked to a loser like you."

"Taro didn't think I was a loser." Ayano replied, mouth turning up at the corners. 

"You bring him up because you know how bad it makes me feel." Osana said in disbelief. 

So she wasn't as stupid as Ayano thought. Not like it would change the fact that her body would be in pieces in a matter of minutes.

"Of course not. Taro was just closest to me, that's all." She replied, still sporting that half-smile that radiated smugness.

"You're fucking sick." Osana snarled. 

Ayano let her gaze drop to the floor. Then, slowly, it trailed up, up, from Osana's legs to her crossed arms, finally resting on her scowling face. With her lidded eyes, it was very clearly suggestive. Osana's expression softened, confused.

Ayano didn't plan on doing this at first, and she still didn't plan on going very far, but...why not put those seduction skills to good use? Just to mess with Osana's mental stability a little more before she died. 

"I think I get it now." She said, voice like honey. Her hand rested on Osana's knee. "You always treated Taro badly. Insulting him, punching him, that was your way of showing affection, wasn't it?"

Osana was tense, all maliciousness in her expression replaced with shock. 

"You like me." Ayano purred. Inwardly, she was practically gagging at having to speak this to this pathetic girl like she spoke to Senpai. It would be worth it in the end, at least. 

"What the hell is wr-wrong with yo-" Osana tried to stutter out, face red. 

Ayano knew that Osana only harbored hatred towards her, but this would make her murder all the more sweet. A little emotional manipulation went a long way. 

Ayano's hand trailed up, now at mid-thigh. Osana was trembling, just slightly. 

"Maybe you can kiss me and pretend I'm him." She said softly, eyes glinting. She cupped Osana's cheek, whispering, "Want me to help you forget for a little while?"

She expected to get cursed at, maybe even slapped again. Then, naturally, she'd laugh and go in for the kill.

All those expectations went out the window when Osana leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were strangely cold, and she pressed against Ayano almost desperately. Ayano was so surprised she almost pushed her away, but held back at the last moment.

Well. This was unexpected, to say the least.

Ayano held her composure and kissed back, skilled when it came to this sort of thing. She'd faked emotions at home and school all her life, so putting some fake passion into a kiss wasn't difficult. She tried pulling back to catch her breath after a moment, but then Osana's hand was at the back of her head, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together again feverishly.

It was so pathetic, Ayano didn't know whether to laugh or pity the girl. 

It was only when Osana practically tried to force her tongue into her mouth that Ayano finally pulled away, hand stroking Osana's jaw.

Osana's face was flushed, eyes closed, foolishly vulnerable. 

Ayano caressed her cheek one last time, before raising her hand and cracking it across Osana's face.

It was just like Osana had done to her, only harder. Osana's head snapped to the side, a gasp falling from her mouth. "W-what the hell was that for-"

"Just returning the favor." Ayano responded as if she were talking to a child, mockingly running her fingers through one of Osana's twintails. Osana reared back a clenched fist, embarrassed rage written all over her face. 

So she's going to try and punch Ayano, is she? This was _hilarious_.

Ayano dodged her hit with ease, hand balling in Osana's hair and yanking it harshly. Hair-pulling was a little stereotypical for her tastes, but this was more severe. Osana's stupidly long hair was a big disadvantage, and the twintails she had made it all the more easy to grab a handful and pull as hard as she could. So hard, in fact, that Osana was whimpering in pain like the little defenseless piece of trash she was. Ayano finally let go and felt smug at the huge chunk of ripped hair that sat in her hand. 

"Quit your whining." Ayano said coldly. "You were the one stupid enough to have hair that long, what did you expect?"

"You're not even fighting f-fair-" Osana tried to sound tough, even as she was stuttering and clutching her hair protectively. "Only cowards go for weak spots!"

"This isn't a fight." Ayano replied, smirking at the way Osana flinched away from her. "You slapped me for no reason, then kissed me, and now you're whimpering like a sad little dog. Speaking of that, you willingly kissed the girl you think had something to do with the disappearance of your best friend. You're even more sadistic than I am."

Osana's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Just when Ayano thought it couldn't get even better, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Crying, too?" Ayano laughed. "Maybe you're the crazy one."

That's when Osana seemed to lose it. She got up, mouth set in a snarl, and-

_Spit. On. Ayano's. Face._

Slapping was degrading enough. It's what made Ayano want to go through with killing her in the first place. But spitting on her? Oh, _no_.

What little chance Osana had of leaving alive evaporated as Ayano stood up, calm as can be, and wiped the saliva off her cheek. Osana didn't even have time to speak before Ayano's fist hit her, straight in the mouth. Osana fell to the floor from the force of it, and Ayano was disappointed that she hadn't managed to break her jaw or at least knock a tooth out. Oh well, at least now her mouth was bleeding profusely. 

Ayano looked down at her, in all her pathetic glory, with a cold glare. She had both hands over her mouth, and blood was seeping through her fingers as she whimpered. Ayano reached into her pocket and pulled out the screwdriver. Osana's look of confusion morphed into one of horror as Ayano said, "Did you know that you don't immediately die from being stabbed in the eye? If it's shallow enough, it doesn't even bleed. But we can't be sure of that until we try it out, _can we_?"

Senpai, meanwhile, was sitting in the corner of Ayano's room and humming loudly to himself. Why? To tune out anything he might hear from the other room. He was thankful that Ayano had left the TV on. He honestly didn't think he could stand to hear Osana's voice and just not do anything, not try to run or call for help. Why was Osana here, anyway? She hadn't been friends with Ayano, he didn't think. Osana told him everything, after all. He'd remember hearing about someone like Ayano.

Could it be that she was looking for him? No, he couldn't think about that right now.

He blinked the tears from his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest, trying not to feel self-conscious. Maybe he should go find the shirt of Ayano's uniform. It was still...well, a schoolgirl outfit, but at least he'd be covered up. 

Nodding to himself, he ceased with his humming for a moment and got up to look for his shirt.

Just as he'd put it on, he flinched at the sound of an ear-piercing scream.

It didn't sound like Ayano, he thought, eyes widening in horror. But...She promised not to hurt Osana. She...

She was a cold-blooded _killer_. Her whole life was built on lies. Oh, god, how had he been so stupid to trust her? Promises meant nothing to people like her!

He took shaky steps to the door. If it were anyone else, he shamefully didn't know if he would've had the courage to do this. He didn't know what Ayano would do to him for disobeying like this. But this was his best friend. He couldn't just listen to her die.

He'd thought that he'd at least have to break the door down. He turned the doorknob, just in case, and was shocked when it wasn't locked. It wasn't like he had time to dwell on it. With almost no hesitation, he ran out of the bedroom. 

And stopped immediately at the sight that greeted him, eyes widening even further in growing horror and hand covering his mouth. 

Osana was on the floor, petite body limp. Ayano was straddling her with a _screwdriver_ held right above her neck, as if she were about to stab her right before he came in. Osana looked like she'd already been through hell. Her mouth was covered in blood, as were her hands that clutched at Ayano's arms, trying to hold the screwdriver away. Her left eye was closed, and...was that liquid seeping out of it?

Oh god. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

Ayano stiffened when she noticed him standing there, eyes narrowing in displeasure. 

"Osana?" He spoke, voice hoarse. 

Osana finally noticed him, and her one good eye widened as she choked out a, "Taro...? You're a-alive-" She croaked, somehow sounding happy, even with a weapon poised at her throat. 

Before Senpai could even respond, Ayano raised the screwdriver high above her head and brought it down. Right in the hollow of Osana's throat. A wheeze of pain was all that left his best friend's lips as she pawed weakly at the screwdriver, that was currently imbedded in her throat, nearly to the handle. 

Even as she gave up on struggling, even as an ungodly amount of blood ran down her neck, even as her body stilled completely...Her eyes never left Senpai's, even when life drained from them.

Senpai didn't realize he was crying until he felt wetness roll down his cheek. Ayano got up, curling her lip in disgust as she looked down at Osana's body. 

"Why are you crying?" She asked when she noticed, concerned. She tried to rub his shoulder comfortingly, but he shrugged her hand off. 

"You promised..." He whispered. "you wouldn't do anything."

"I wasn't going to." Ayano explained calmly. "But then she became a nuisance."

"She was my friend..."

"Isn't everyone your friend?" She scoffed lightly. "She was annoying anyway. People like her shouldn't be around someone as good as you, Senpai."

"You're a monster." He said, quietly but full of venom.

Ayano falted a bit at his words, but continued, "You're upset now, I get it, but you have to understand that she wasn't worth-"

"I hate you." He interrupted, voice louder. "I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you-"

Ayano hugged him, knowing that he was just in shock. He couldn't really mean what he was saying, right? Right. She was proven wrong when he pushed her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does gay shit get in everything i write i s2g im sorry (im not) i hope no ones unhappy with the way that went!
> 
>    
> but honestly did osana like ayano? who knowS. her feelings at that moment were very mixed and her emotions were high so it couldve been an 'in the moment' thing or maybe ayanos powers of seduction worked r l y well or some kind of twisted crush its up to yall!!
> 
> does ayano like osana? N O P E NOT AT ALL. id imagine she'd be fine with using her seduction skills, just to mess with osana a bit more before she killed her, but her heart still belongs to senpai sorry no lesbians i know its disappointing (lowkey might write another lesbian yan sim fic tho ;3c)
> 
> aa im nervous that some people might not like the added 'seduction' thing (aka ayano seducing osana before she killed her) but i just had to incorporate a lil bit more fucked up shit in this fic i sWEAR there will be no more seduction powers used 
> 
> (also im afraid to google anything for this fic because it looks suspicious as f. ive already had to search "how to break someones jaw" "would someone die quickly from a stab to the eye" "most painful place to be stabbed" ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> also if someone doesnt actually die that quick from a stab to the throat then pls forgive me im dumb)
> 
> but also!! tysm to Amethystfairy1 for telling me about the update of people turning heroic if they witness a loved ones death! I was going to incorporate Senpai trying to fight back in this chapter but it's hella long already but I'll definitely be including it in the next chapter!! Thank you so much for telling me bro youre awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I thought of angels choking on their halos_
> 
> _Get them drunk on rose water_
> 
> _See how dirty I can get them_
> 
> _Pulling out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i wonder if yandere dev reads the fanfics of yandere simulator...gOD I HOPE THIS ONE IS NEVER FOUND 
> 
> i was planning to update my steven universe fic (tomorrows ep got me hYPED) but then i turned on _just one yesterday_ by fall out boy and got the overwhelming urge to start writing for this immediately!!
> 
> this chap is dramatic until you remember that senpai is still in a skirt :3c

Ayano blinked, surprised at their sudden distance. Did he...just... _push her away_?

"Senpai..." She said, voice sweet, but there was no mistaking the threatening undertone of it. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

He was really crying now. A few tears turned into many, many tears and his face was paler than she'd ever seen. He held a hand over his mouth, like he was afraid for her to hear his sobs. He didn't reply, taking a step back from her and towards Osana's body. Ayano would really have to get rid of the body soon, too...maybe dump it somewhere, at least thirty miles away, or figuring out a way to throw her into the incinerator at school. Leaving the body here would just be idiotic. 

"I did this for us, you know." She narrowed her eyes, just slightly. "She was trying to intrude-"

"She came looking for me?" Senpai interrupted her suddenly, giving her a stare so pitiful she almost felt bad about killing Osana. Almost.

"Of course?" She phrased it like a question. "Why else would she come see me? She practically forced herself in, and then accused me of having something to do with your absence."

She didn't say disappearance. That made it sound too dark. She wasn't torturing Senpai, was she? He was perfectly fine and healthy in her care. 

"She was trying to save me." Senpai muttered, barely audible. He bends down, raises a shaking hand towards Osana, then pulls away like he's been burned. "She came here because of m-me..."

Osana's body was really beat up. Her leg was twisted, and it probably happened during their struggle. Fluids leaked from her closed eye. Her face was frozen in this half-horrified, happy joyful expression. Her collarbones were sopping wet with blood, as were her arms. Pathetic, really.

Ayano curled her lip in disgust, looking down at Osana, "Please don't touch the body, Senpai. I don't want you catching any kind of disease."

Plus, it would be bad, for all of them, if his fingerprints were found on her body. Very confusing for the police force, most likely.

"Don't you care? Even a little bit?" He whirled around to face her, lip quivering and eyes glaring at her. She almost took a step back from sheer surprise. She was used to the looks of fear, but even those had gotten rarer and rarer. Before today, he's never glared at her with such _hatred_.

"Of course I do." She tried to console him. "I wouldn't have killed her if I didn't care, Senpai, I thought that was obvious."

"Not that!" His fists were clenched at his sides, she couldn't help but notice. Was he really angry at her? Did he not realize why she did this in the first place? "Does it even matter at all to you that you killed someone? A real life, breathing human being? Osana..." His voice broke when he said her name, "Osana got good grades. Osana had a little sister. She had a life to live. But you took it all away, and you _don't even feel bad about it_."

Ayano was at a loss. Not because she regretted her actions, no, but because Senpai was genuinely hurt because of them. Emotions were something that she'd never had, until about a year ago when she first saw him. Even now, some emotions were untouched. She still had close to no empathy.

She had no idea to comfort him, either. Especially when he was glaring at her like that. 

All she could do was stand there with a blank expression, looking at the love of her life cry his eyes out as she tried to understand _why_.

"She wasn't as amazing as you seem to think, Senpai." She attempted to reason with him once again, patience waning and just a bit of frustration creeping in. "You've got a very sympathetic heart, but...did you not see how she practically abused you, as a form of affection? She was a confused, angry mess from the moment she stepped foot into my house."

"Because s-she was having to deal with her best friend missing!" He raised his voice to a near-yell, and Ayano felt another crack blossom in her facade of gentleness. Senpai could never annoy her, but this situation really, really was. "Of course she was angry! She rightly thought that you're the one who kidnapped me! Are you stupid?!"

In an instant, Ayano was right in front of him. Her hand went to his neck, grabbing his collar and yanking it. His head was forced to bow and he struggled at first, but gave in when seeing how serious she looked. Eyes boring into his, she spoke calmly, "Senpai, I understand that you're upset. But if I were you, I would _really_ watch what I say."

"Or what," He laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. "You'll put a leash on me again? Make me walk like a dog? Tie me up again in the basement?" 

Well, yes. Those were the only punishments she'd had thus far. 

"If you keep behaving like this, then I won't have much of a choice, will I?" She let go of his collar, stepping back. "Your little friend slapped _me_ first. I really wasn't going to kill her, but then she did something incredibly stupid and I wasn't left with a choice. I'm sorry you had to see that, Senpai, but taking your anger out on me will only have negative consequences."

His glare didn't lessen. If anything, it got worse. Even as tears poured from his eyes, he still managed to look furious. At her. Ayano felt a strange ache in her gut, and it made her frown deepen, made her eyebrows scrunch. She felt...bad. Not guilty, but it was almost as if she was hurt by the way he was acting. 

What was this emotion called? Sorrow? No. Anguish? Not quite.

Heartache. 

She didn't feel bad about what she did, she felt bad because of the way it affected him. 

Her eyes softened. Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry you feel this way, Senpai. She was your friend. Please, let me hug you. You'll feel better soon." Arms raised, she took a step forward. He didn't move, didn't speak. No negative reaction, so that was good. Not exactly a positive one either, though. 

Hugging was really the only form of comfort she knew. Seeing Senpai cry made her feel things she didn't like feeling. Remorse, an ugly thing that settled in her stomach as she awkwardly tried to make him feel better. Emotions were...difficult things.

Just as her arms were about to wind around him in a gentle embrace, he _shoved_ her away.This wasn't a soft push. It may not have hurt her, and probably wouldn't have been enough to move her if she was aware of what he was about to do. But she'd been taken off guard and completely by surprise, and he'd shoved her so hard she stumbled backward.

"Don't touch m-me." He sniffled, swiping a hand across his running nose. He seemed almost repulsed by her attempt to touch him.

Ayano felt the first real itch of irritation. 

"I'm trying to be nice here." She reminded him. "But you're really testing my patience, Senpai..."

"You killed my best friend." His voice was strangely flat as she looked straight at her. He wasn't glaring anymore, like he'd lost the energy to even be angry. "You murdered her in front of me. You expect me to want your bloodstained hands around me?"

"You're the one who foolishly disobeyed me and got out of my room." She exhaled through her mouth slowly, in an attempt to keep calm. "I'm not entirely the one to blame, Senpai. And friends come and go, don't they? You'll be over her soon enough. Would calling you Taro, like she did, help you?"

Senpai couldn't believe she'd really had the nerve to say that. She was _mocking_ him. Snarling, he let go of all the fear he had for this girl and raised his clenched fist.

She grabbed his wrist when his hand was barely an inch from her face, effortlessly. Even though her face was blank, the entire air around her seemed to chill. She looked at his fist, looking to be almost in disbelief, and then _twisted_ his entire arm.

He cried out, and her hold lessened noticeably. Seems she still didn't want to hurt him, even after all he's said. She forced him to the floor, on his stomach with his arm behind his back.

She straddled his back, leaning down to his ear to whisper, "You _really_ shouldn't have done that, Senpai. You and I both know this can't go unpunished."

He swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because it's 1am and i have to be up early sorry :'D but writing senpai being emotional got me emotional omg i felt bad for killing osana for like half a second but eh ill probably write a fic of her being a lesbian with ayano in the future because homos are usually my thing sO ITS FINE SHE CAN STAY DEAD IN THIS FIC!! (plot twist: shes now a zombie fuckin watch out ayano)
> 
> but maaaan its so nice to see people get excited about this!! my other fics arent a t a l l as dark or in depth as this (this is basically the fic i write to get my sins out) and yet this fic gets the best most thoughtful comments and yalls opinions/ideas are rad and aaaa ;u;


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Little bit of poison in me_
> 
> _I can taste your skin in my teeth_
> 
> _I love it when I hear you breathing_
> 
> _I hope to god you'll never leave me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa im finally back!!!! i wasnt gone too long this time but it is over a week and im so sorry ;u; i got caught up with my steven universe fic for a bit but im back to this sin! i honestly almost took this in a c o m p l e t e l y different direction but in the end i decided to go with this route!
> 
> im unsure about it :') but i hope yall like!

Senpai wasn't thinking rationally at this point.

In fact, he'd lost all common sense from the moment he saw the life drain out of his best friend's eyes. So, even as he knew this would only make things worse, he struggled against her grip on his arm.

With her legs on either side of his torso, she held on tighter and had him almost completely subdued again with ease, "Senpai, you're being very irrational right now." She said, frown clear in her tone of voice. She sounded so calm, like they weren't three feet away from Osana's corpse.

"Let me go!" He tried bucking her off of him as a last resort, and her knees dug into his hips, tightly locked into place and unnmoving. 

A month ago, if you would've walked up to Senpai and told him that soon he'd be wrestling on the floor with an insane girl who's in love with him, while also wearing a skirt, next to the corpse of his best friend, he'd probably laugh uncomfortably and think of it as some sort of crude, unfunny joke.

"Oh." His thoughts were drowned out by Ayano's voice. She sounded slightly amused. "It seems all your struggling made your skirt ride up."

Now that he focused on it, he did feel very...breezy, between the leg area. At least he had the panties on. Ayano must've put them back on him after he fell asleep.

But why the hell did that matter at a time like this? Is this what she chose to think about, when he's barely stopped crying, when she had a dead body in her sitting room? His skirt, that he'd forgot he was even wearing, riding up was the thing that deserved noticing?

"S-so?" Was all he could think to say, trying to convey just how unhappy he still was in the word. It didn't really work when he stuttered though.

"Hold on, I'll pull your skirt back down." She said, casual as can be. Was she bipolar? Her other hand, the one that wasn't currently restraining his arm, reached around and pulled the end of his skirt lower. Her hand stroked over where his bare thigh met the stockings, and he shivered. Why did she do that? What happened to the ice cold Ayano he'd seen just a minute ago?

Was she crazy?!

Well, probably.

"Can you just get off me?"

"No, I don't think I will." She said, relaxing atop him like she planned on staying there for a while. "I'm punishing you."

"Wha...?" He said, confused, trying to look at her but unable to turn his head far enough.

"You heard me." Ayano said. "If you want to throw a fit like a child, then I'm going to treat you like a child."

"You sit on children?" He said, voice hoarse from all the shouting. He almost laughed at her words, even as his eyes stung with unshed tears. He looked over at Osana. Her eyes were open and unfocused, body now frozen in time. He felt...nothing, the longer he stared over at her. "Why aren't you angrier? I tried to hit you."

It wasn't like he wanted her to hurt him, he wasn't that insane. Yet. But it made no sense, how could she bounce from terrifyingly telling him that he had to be punished, to sitting on him and being almost _playful_ with him? Did she not want to hurt him or something? Impossible.

He had just tried to hit a psychopath. She had to be playing with his emotions, waiting for him to let his guard down and then strike with something horrifying. He couldn't bring himself to really feel scared.

Was he in shock? 

Probably. He didn't even feel that angry anymore. Just tired.

"-Npai. Senpai!"

"Huh?" He said lowly when he realized she was calling him. Did he space out?

"I've been talking for the past minute." She replied softly. "Were you not listening on purpose?"

"No." He answered truthfully, gaze never leaving his friend's body. "I...I just-"

Why did she look so much more blurry than before? He blinked, and it didn't help. He could vaguely hear some sound above him, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Ayano speaking. Why did she sound so far away?

...Why was it suddenly hard to breathe?

It felt like he was having an out of body experience. Everything seemed to move slowly, and Ayano's voice was miles away and his vision was blurring so, so much and he felt like he was going to be sick.

The last thing he felt was his head hitting the cold floor as everything went black.

\----

Ayano knew that she needed to _actually_ punish him. She knew that him trying to punch her was deserving of a pretty big punishment. Even if he had no chance of actually hurting her, the fact that he'd tried to made her insides squirm with anger and hurt. Right after he'd attempted to harm her, she felt so angry she almost _harmed_ him.

You told him you wouldn't hesitate to if he misbehaved, her thoughts reminded her. She inwardly scowled. 

Why couldn't she be firm and reprimand him for his actions? She'd just murdered someone, for christ's sake, so why couldn't she do this? The moment she had twisted his arm, and he yelped, all of the primal rage left her and she felt almost stunned. 

She covered it up by pinning him to the ground and firmly restraining him, but the thought that she'd nearly broken his arm in her anger made her feel things she didn't like feeling. Ayano would rather go back to having no emotions then have all these awful feelings swirling in her gut.

Because she feels bad. He's only acting like this because of _her_ , because of what she did. Ayano was torn between anger and regret, but on the outside she remained calm. She knew he'd be confused by her sudden change of heart. Her acting playful had only made him more confused, but she didn't know how else to handle the situation.

He deserved punishment, he deserved to be tied up again and left for a day or two. He did.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it right now. So instead, she sat on him and practically flirted while he stared over at his dead best friend with empty eyes. She hoped he wasn't in shock, but he'd long stopped struggling and barely seemed to care anymore.

She didn't know what to _do_.

And now here she was, fumbling with her words and trying to come up with a reason why his 'punishment' was so light. 

Her words got caught in her throat when Senpai's head suddenly banged against the floor with a startlingly harsh sound. She called his name, confused at first and then growing concerned when he didn't reply. She patted his shoulder, hands shaking slightly. Nothing. 

She felt the cold, raw feeling of panic curl in her stomach and exhaled to try and calm herself down. He probably just fainted, right? She got off him and turned him onto his back, feeling for a pulse, and was immediately relieved to find one.

She carried him back to her room and set him into bed, tucking the blanket in around him. Fainting spells usually only lasted a few minutes, but what he'd just been through (what you'd just _put_ him through, her thoughts screamed at her) was so emotionally taxing that he could be out for longer.

She shut her bedroom door, making sure to lock it this time. With a sigh, she looked over at Osana's body. Now all that was left was to clean up the mess and dispose of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> senpai wrestles in a skirt and faints. ayano has feelings. she hates them. the end.
> 
> ok but seriously i almost took this in a wayy different direction (it was basically spanking senpai next to osana's corpse. but i decided not to haha i feel like even ayano would be like "thats fucked up man no") but then the thought of ayano's only weakness being senpai wormed its way into my brain and i loved it so much so heres some guilty ayano! senpai practically took her out of yandere mode holy fuck man
> 
> song used is tag, youre it by melanie martinez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’ve charred my heart into ash_
> 
> _I’ve become numb to the pain_
> 
> _You’ve driven us both to crash_
> 
> _And escape without a scratch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about the wait for this!!
> 
> recently ive had some family issues come up and i havent been feeling the best about it honestly so there could be some absences again. ive just not been feeling the greatest and im sorry. im not giving up on this in the slightest but there could be some time between chapters sometimes :')

Ayano knew she couldn't fully dispose of the girl yet.

Not only did she need to go check on Senpai, the safest way to get rid of the body and have no ties to Osana's disappearance would be to throw her into the School's furnace. It was only a Saturday.

Keeping the body here wasn't the wisest choice, but Osana did say that no one knew she'd be coming here. Ayano had never spoken to the her in school. They weren't friends. She shouldn't be called and questioned by any concerned parents or, even worse, the police. 

Plus, the girl had been stupid enough to admit that no one knew she'd come to see Ayano. She scoffed lightly. What did Senpai ever see in her, honestly.

Then Ayano remembered his crying face as he gazed down at her bloodied, beaten body and felt ashamed. Ayano clenched her fists, staring down at Osana. That same joyful, relieved, if not very pained expression sat on her face, paralyzed in time. Ayano wanted to stomp on her until she heard bones break, but knew she couldn't. 

She'd imagine Senpai's reaction to her doing such a thing and just feel awful about it afterwards. So instead, she put on her gloves and gingerly lifted her up, dragging her over to the closet by the living room and setting her inside. Later, when Senpai was feeling better and asleep, she'd dismember Osana so she could be put inside a garbage bag or suitcase and carried to the incinerator. 

She was only hiding the body and cleaning up the mess so Senpai wouldn't have to see it.

Ayano mopped up the blood, thankful that none of it got on the furniture. Blood was always hard to get off of couches. She was rushing so she could go check on Senpai quickly, so she decided not to change out of her bloody clothes yet and just wash her hands and face.

She turned on the faucet of the bathroom, looking up at her reflection with uninterest. Her face was dotted with flecks of red, and one of her cheeks was red from being slapped. Her eyes looked vacant, dark enough to be black. It was unusual, to be so emotionless after a kill. Especially one so bloody.

Usually, she'd be thrumming with a forbidden excitement during and after the act. Especially since it was for Senpai. She should be elated right now, head thrown back in insane laughter and hands twitching at her sides with the urge to keep hurting, beating, _killing_.

But no. Instead, she felt like a kicked puppy because the object of her affections was mad at her.

(This was more than anger, she knew. She knew that she'd broken this fragile bond that she and Senpai had built. She knew that he wouldn't forget this. She just couldn't think about that right now.)

She curled her lip and kept her clenched fist firmly at her side, no matter how much she urged to punch the mirror as hard as she could. Shatter her pathetic reflection. This was no time to be overthinking things. Senpai's feelings about her don't matter right now. She needs to go check on him, right this second.

_Could she convince him that this was all a dream?_

She was tempted for a full five seconds. Then, with a shake of her head, she dismissed it. Senpai was smarter than this. And even if he did fall for it, she'd eventually be found out and he would feel even worse, and dislike her even more.

She hurredly walked to the kitchen, Grabbing a waterbottle from the fridge, she found a washcloth and wet it. Once that was finished, she walked quickly to her room and unlocked it. Ayano opened the door slowly, almost anxious. Who knows, with how bad of a mood he was in, he could've tried to jump out of her window. Even if it meant certain death because of how high the fall would be.

God, the last thing she could think right now was Senpai comitting suicide because of her.

Thankfully, he was still tucked into her bed. His eyes were closed, but she saw him stiffen when the creak of the door opening could be heard. Coral-colored lips were parted as he inhaled and exhaled through his mouth, and she let her gaze linger a bit too long before snapping herself out of it.

"Senpai." She called softly.

"Wh-what?" He replied, and she was pleasantly surprised that he was even speaking to her. He kept his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, staying out of his personal space.

"Bad." He said, unusually blunt. His voice wobbled. "Did I pass out?"

"Yes. Are you feeling any pain?" 

He shook his head.

"Ah, good." She replied quietly. "Please stay still for a moment."

She leaned forward and pressed a hand against his forehead. Not warm enough to be concerned about, but still in need of something chilled to cool him down. She folded the wet cloth in half and pressed it to his forehead.

"Does that feel too cold?" She said, distracted because of how focused she was on keeping this professional. Senpai was nearly feverish. Don't look at him in any way that isn't purely out of concern right now. 

"No." He said, voice clearer. "It feels...kind of nice."

"I'll leave it there, then." She moved away from him. "Senpai...about Osana-"

"Don't talk about it." He interrupted harshly, eyes opening to glare up at her.

"Senpai." She repeated, a warning in her tone. She may not be able to hurt him without feeling bone-crushing guilt, but that did _not_ mean he could walk all over her. 

"Just...please." He said, now nearly begging. "I can't talk about her right now."

Ayano hesitated momentarly before reaching over to rub his arm, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "We need to. I don't want you to..." _Hate me_. "think differently of me, because of this."

"How am I not s-supposed to?! You killed her..."

"I did, but-"

"Are you even sorry about it?" He sat up, staring directly into her eyes, even as his voice shook.

"I'm sorry about the way it made you feel." She said carefully. She wasn't sorry about killing Osana. Of course not. If Senpai hadn't interrupted, she would've spent much longer torturing her before she went in for the kill. She could admit that without shame. But she was very sorry about how it affected him. 

"So you're not sorry about the actual killing." He said flatly, like he'd come to a solemn acceptance.

"....No, I'm not." She answered reluctantly. Lying would do no good. "I couldn't feel bad, even if I wanted to."

"Yes, you could!" He practically shouted. He flinched at her warning glare but continued nonetheless, "W-what, are you an emotionless shell or something?"

"Something like it." She answered honestly. That caught him off guard.

"What?" He said, surprised. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She took a deep breath. Guess it was time to, well, basically tell him her entire, pitiful, life story. And also the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo more senpai and ayano angst aka my favorite angst!!!
> 
> i hope this chapter isnt too bad ;u;


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She moves through moonbeams slowly_
> 
>  
> 
> _She knows just how to hold me_
> 
>  
> 
> _And when her edges soften_
> 
>  
> 
> _Her body is my coffin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so SO sorry for taking so long to update and answer yalls comments!!!
> 
>  
> 
> its been hard but ive gotten a lot of good news about the fam stuff and hopefully itll keep improving :DD seriously thank you to everyone who wished me good luck w/ the family health issues, it really does mean the world to me and makes me smile s o much
> 
> i'm currently about to get ready for a halloween party (im wearing red contacts as i type this hows that for ~spooky~) and ill try to reply to every comment ive gotten in my absence because yall are always so sweet but if it takes me a min i apologize!!! i like to put some extra thought on the longer comments and i may not have time to answer em rn :''D
> 
> and also- my birthday is tomorrow (the 30th) and im r e a d y to eat some cake man >:D

"I've always been this way." She spoke, voice unnervingly even. Emotionless. "Lacking empathy. No emotion, whatsoever. Indifferent to anything and everything. For weeks, months, years."

"You didn't seem that way during school." Senpai replied, hesitant. 

"What did I seem like?"

"...Normal, I guess."

"All an act." She said, gaze wondering over him, still slightly concerned. He didn't look overly feverish, but his fainting spell had scared her. "I felt nothing. Until you came along."

"What?" Senpai breathed out, expression cautiously curious. 

"Do you remember, the day we met?" She asked. "When I ran into you and my books fell, and you picked them up for me?"

He nodded, because he actually did remember that. He recalled the strange expression on Ayano's face as she stared at him after he'd picked up her books for her with a smile. Like a person who'd seen the sun rise for the first time. _What a strange girl_ , his past self had been thinking.

"That was when everything changed." She sounded wistful, gaze unfocused. "Suddenly, I was flooded with emotion. Everything, all at once. It was like I'd been freezing for my entire life and then experienced warmth for the first time. I loved you, Senpai, from the moment I saw you. You...you make me whole, do you understand? Without you, I was a husk of a person. A mere shell of what a human being was supposed to be, supposed to feel like. _You_ changed me, Senpai."

As messed up as this entire situation was, Senpai couldn't help the blush that flooded his cheeks. Ayano sounded so uncharacteristically passionate as she spoke about him, about her love for him, that is. It was hard not to feel at least a little flustered. 

He really didn't know what to say. So, he spoke the first words that came to mind, "But...that doesn't explain why you're so..."

"Crazy?" She guessed, mouth twisting in a humorless sort of smile. "I wasn't like that, before we met. Didn't kill anyone. But then I saw how many girls liked you, how many of them approached you and then I felt a new emotion. Rage."

Senpai nearly flinched at the coldness of her tone. So bitterly solemn, it made him wish they could stop talking about this. But he actually preferred this, at least over sitting in silence and thinking about how his best friend is dead because of him. 

"I may feel emotion, but it's only towards you. At least, only my positive emotions are for you. I still lack empathy towards everyone else. I don't...can't, feel anything for anyone. I'm unable to feel sorrow about killing. In fact, it's the opposite, sometimes." She continued, hand fisting into the blanket. "Sometimes, when I've been overzealous with my killing, I start laughing. I can't help it, the feeling of satisfaction overcomes me and it all comes out."

"How...how many people have you killed?" He whispered.

Her stare moved up to bore into his eyes. 

"I stopped counting after 10."

"Oh, my god." He swallowed dryly, laying hand on his sweaty forehead to steady himself. "Why...would you tell me that you actively _enjoy_ killing? H-how am I supposed to feel anything for you besides fear?"

Suddenly, she was right in front of him. He didn't move away, no. He sat there, paralyzed with something that felt like fear and a little bit of something else. Her hands were suddenly on either of his shoulders, gentle but firm. 

"Because I'm trying to be honest with you." She said. "Lying to you will get me nowhere, and even if you hate me, or become scared of me, I still can't lie to you. I feel bad, Senpai. I feel bad about making _you_ feel bad."

Senpai really had no clue how to respond now. He didn't even know what he was feeling at this point. Anger was long gone. Sadness was now just a numb feeling. And yet Ayano looked so earnest and sincere that he couldn't just keep quiet. 

"Y-you feel bad? You really do? Then why not just let me go?" Almost as soon as he said the words, he regretted it. Fortunately, she didn't get angry like he thought she would. Just frustrated, a little guilty, even. 

"Yes." She promised. "I don't want you to hate me. I really, really don't. But I can't let you go."

"Why not? I won't tell anyone about this, I swear." He begged, giving her the most pleading look he could muster up. "I'll- I'll make up an excuse to my parents, and the police. I promise!"

"No." She shut him down immediately, back to the cold neutrality. "Senpai, I don't think you fully understand how much I need you. You're... you're like _oxygen_ to me. Without you, I might as well be an empty corpse on the ground."

"Why? Why me, of all people?" He asked, breaths shallow as he tried his very best to not panic.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I have no idea why you're the one to make me feel emotion, but I can say that I love you."

"I-" He tried to speak, but she wasn't finished. 

"You don't have to return my feelings. You have a lot of reasons not to." She laughed bitterly. "But, please know that I'd never _ever_ hurt you purposely, okay? That's the opposite of what I want. I...I planned on punishing you, in some sort of way, when you tried hitting me. But I just couldn't."

Ayano sniffled, and Senpai came to the realization that she was close to crying. Or on the brink of it. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips quivered, like she was trying to hold it back. 

"...are you crying?" He asked, for lack of better words. Even with everything that had happened, he still felt an bit of pity. She looked genuinely upset, and it tugged at his heartstrings as much as he didn't want it to. 

"No." She insisted, even as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe. I don't know. I've never cried before. How do I stop?"

Maybe he was getting to be just as crazy she was, because a choked laugh burst free from his lips at her words. The naivety of a psychopath sounded almost like an oxymoron, and yet here this murderer was, crying her eyes out and asking how to stop. 

It wasn't funny. No matter what she'd done to him, he couldn't find humor in her crying. Or even any satisfaction. So why was he laughing?

He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. 

"You've got a little.." He said, cringing at her currently leaking nose. "snot."

"Where?" She asked, looking slightly grossed out herself. 

"Under your nose, where else?" He sighed, picking up the rag she'd previously put on his forehead. "Here, let me..."

He put the cloth up to her nose, "Blow." 

She furrowed her brow. "Out of my mouth...?" Her voice sounded slightly nasally from him pressing the rag against her nose.

"No, dummy." While he'd technically insulted her, the word nearly sounded fond. Dear god, he needed help. "Your nose. Do you want to get snot all over yourself?"

She obeyed then, blowing into the cloth until she seemed satisfied. This felt a bit too maternal for his taste, but he told himself he just didn't like seeing people cry and snot all overthemselves.

"There." He pulled the cloth back and balled it up to avoid touching any snot. 

"Thank you, Senpai." She said, so sincere and thankful it made him feel even more conflicted. His eyes drifted down to her hands. Neat and even trimmed nails. Bony wrists. It was a little hard to think that she'd murdered someone with those hands mere minutes ago, wasn't it? "I have a question. Do you hate me?"

Does he? He should. He should want to kill her, at this point, or at least find some kind of sadistic pleasure in watching her cry. But no, he couldn't. He hated how weak of a person he was. 

"What would you do if I did?" He asks carefully. "Would it change anything? Would you let me go if I hated you, if I never wanted to see you again?"

"No." Was the immediate answer. 

"Then no, I don't hate you." He said. "If you're the only person I interact with, the only person I can talk to- then how am I supposed to hate you?"

It was true. Holding a grudge was something he should do, wants to do, but what good would that do? She was the only person he'd been in contact with for weeks. The only human being he'd probably see for a long while. Imagining himself alone and engulfed with hatred sounded like hell. Then again, the only other option was interacting with the source of his problems.

It was funny how life worked out like that sometimes.

"I'm sorry." She says, the apology sounding just a bit more sincere.

He hangs his head, staring blankly down at the comforter. 

"I'll go and make us dinner." She made to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Senpai...?"

"Stay." He whispered, refusing to look up at her. "Please."

He just couldn't be alone right now. As much of a psychopath Ayano was, she was still a human being. A human being who was willing to let him cling to her like some sort of lost puppy and not mention how pathetic he was. 

A pause.

"Okay." She said, moving to lay beside him on the bed. She pulled the covers over the both of them, silently offering him her hand. He took it, feeling pathetic at the instant gratification it offered. 

Ayano was insane. Ayano was a murderer of countless people.

But then again, wasn't he the one willingly holding her hand? Begging her to stay around him?

If Ayano was a horrible person, then he probably wasn't much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chap where senpai is emo and ayano cries yay
> 
>  
> 
> im tRYNA DECIDE IF AYANOS TEARS WERE FAKE OR NOT TBH 
> 
> like i wanna keep her 'in character' and i feel like shed so fake cry to get senpais pity but i also like the idea of the only thing breaking her down is senpai being hurt so. tell me which youd prefer id love to hear some opinions!
> 
> i hope this chapter was good, it feels a lil all over the place but ;u; i tried! i also put a tentative end on this at chapter 20!! it could end sooner or later then that, but considering this was supposed to be a quick lil smut story its kinda blown up and im sometimes not sure where to take it :')


	16. I will be discontinuing this.

Hi guys. It's been a few months :'D Almost a year actually. 

 

A lot of stuff has happened, and basically, last year right after I posted the newest chapter, my laptop broke. I waited two months to get another laptop by December, and then found myself unable to get inspired and write. I personally hate when an author leaves people hanging and never says if they've officially discontinued something, so I figured I'd say something because I don't want anyone reading this to hope for more or worry if something happened to me.

In short, I might come back to writing itself, but I'm not sure. But more recently, for personal reasons, I'm no longer writing or viewing any sort of nsfw stuff, whether it be writing or otherwise, so you can probably see why I can't continue this fic. I'm still a fan of Yandere Simulator, I still feel basically the same and who knows, maybe someday I'll write another fic for it. I just can't continue this and I'm sorry.

I really did enjoy writing this and anyone and everyone who commented sincerely made my day. Thank you all, and I hope I haven't disappointed you too much :'D. Hey, maybe if anyone actually reads this, comment down below your personal headcanon of the end of this fic. That might be fun, since I had the ending of this fic in mind since the first chapter haha. But yeah, besides that, I don't have much more to say. Thank you to anyone who enjoyed and commented on my dumb little fic, I truly appreciate you all <3

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics in the first chapter summary are _jealous girl - lana del rey_ go give it a listen, it's great and yandere-ified :D
> 
>  
> 
> (fic title is from a song! howl by florence and the machine :D its gr8)
> 
>  
> 
> (also! all the songs i'm using are from an 8tracks playlist i made a little while ago, so if you like femdom and yanderes, then go give it a listen maybe: http://8tracks.com/areallydirtysock/good-dog )


End file.
